Wake Me Up When We Grow Up
by mikuridaigo
Summary: Hiroki was always annoyed that Akihiko would ditch him for Takahiro in high school, but what happens when he meets and becomes too involved with Takahiro's little brother? HirokixMisaki. Romantica and Egoist later. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up  
Chapter 1

Summary: A bit of an AU. Hiroki was always annoyed that Akihiko would ditch him for Takahiro in high school, but what happens when he meets and gets too involved with Takahiro's little brother? HirokixMisaki. Romantica and Egoist in later chapters.

Note: In this story, Takahiro doesn't seem as caring as he sounds at the beginning. But remember, he still loves Misaki very much, and the first few chapters take place before the car accident, so of course Misaki has his parents to look out for him. I believe in the beginning Takahiro would just alway talk about how cute Misaki is, but be comes like a parent after they die.  
But like I said, Takahiro is still a caring older brother, it will be shown in later chapters, however. And I'm pretty sure in the past Misaki and Takahiro lived in a home because their parents were still alive. I think they bought the apartment afterwards.

**I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

**Hiroki**

"Usagi-san!" The four eyed freak called, running out of the building as he waved his arms to so Akihiko would notice him. Of course, Akihiko notices Takahiro everywhere, so basically the man was looking like an idiot. He finally caught up with us at the front gate of the school. Akihiko greeted him like he always did, with a love-stricken smile and putting his arm around his shoulder and hugs him suggestively. I rolled my eyes. What kind of seventeen year old guy does that anyway? Everyone is always talking and saying that Akihiko is gay, which he is, for doing such stuff to Takahiro. But of course, the two only see it as a joke. "Do you want to come over?" Takahiro asked. I was caught up in my own thoughts that I almost didn't know what he was talking about.

"Of course I would." Like always. I think Akihiko 'forgot' that he was coming home with me to do our homework and look over his first manuscript. Some guy from the high school's father works for a big publishing company and wants to put Akihiko's novels on the market. But he's never going to get anything done if he keeps hanging with his crush!

"Well, see you guys later." I said, about to leave when Takahiro stopped me.

"Do you want to come too?" I turned around and gave him a questionable look. He's never invited me before, not that I wanted it. I just wanted Akihiko for myself really. "I feel bad that I'm always taking Usagi-san away." Gee, now you notice? "So do you want to come?" At first I was thinking of saying no, but I was always curious to know what the two do over at his place.

"Um, sure, if that's okay with you."

"Of course! Let's go!" He sang happily as he led the way. I rolled my eyes once again and followed the two. This should be interesting.

---

"Tadaima Misaki! And Usagi-san and Hiroki are here too!" Takahiro called as he was the first one in. Misaki, the younger brother he always talks about? Well if he says he's always running up to him when he gets home, where is he? Probably in his room hiding or something.

I was the last one in, so I took off my shoes while closing the door as Akihiko and Takahiro went into the kitchen. It didn't seem like his parents were home. I followed them in, only to find Akihiko draping himself over his love. Four eyes only laughed and asked for him to move. The scene made me sick. "Um, where's your bathroom?"

"Haha, Usagi-san! It's down the hallway to your left."

"Thanks…" I left them alone, afraid to look back as I heard them laugh. Is this why he brought me here, just to torture me? Well I wasn't going to take it. I was going to hide in the bathroom until they ask, and I'll just say I have a stomach ache and I could leave, simple as that.

I spot that bathroom when I noticed a door to another room was open. I expected it to be Takahiro's room, since it was so neat and clean, but as I peaked in, I saw a small boy sitting in the middle of the room, staring out the window. I try to look in closer when I accidentally open the door fully and stumble in. The boy turned around, startled but didn't move. Those big emerald eyes just stared into my brown eyes, but didn't say anything. In front of him was some paper being folded in different styles, almost like origami. Next to it was a plate with three uneaten triangular shaped watermelon and a juice box. He continued to stare at me. I was beginning to wonder who this kid was. This is the brother he's always talking about? They look nothing alike!

"Um, sorry for barging in, I'll just leave…" I began to back away when he silently walked up to me, holding a watermelon in his hand. "Is there something you need?"

His eyes were mesmerizing me as he held the watermelon to my face. "Want some?"

"Eh?" I don't know what this kid was wanting, but offering me some food was very polite for a small kid like him. "It's okay, I think your brother-

"Haha! Usagi-san! S-stop! Haha!"

"No, no, no, you like it Takahiro…" I groaned as I heard the two laughs. Do they always do this when they're alone?

But it seems after hearing Akihiko's voice his little brother pulled me into his room and shut the door. "Why is he here again?"

"Again? Oh, you mean Akihiko."

"I thought his name is Usagi-san…"

I only chuckled. "That's his nickname your brother gave him. Is there something wrong?"

The small boy grasped my hand lightly and pulled me down so I would be sitting on the floor with him. He still had the melon, but noticing that it was dripping, he placed it on the plate and handed me a fresh one. "He's always here… that's why I don't like greeting him when _he's_ here."

I held the fruit in my hand and took a small bite. "Really? Always here?"

"It feels like it… I don't like him." He hand his legs up to his chest and his arms around him, like in a fetal position. His eyes stared out the window, looking away from me.

He didn't like Akihiko? Sure he's really anti-social with everyone else, but why this kid? "Um, why?"

"He takes Nii-chan away from me… always…" Ah, same reason why I don't like Takahiro, he takes Akihiko away from me.

"So, why don't you tell Takahiro?"

His head was still turned to the window; his voice began to get quieter and cracking. "B-because Nii-chan is happy with him… I want Nii-chan to be happy… If he's sad… then I'm sad."

I could only stare at this amazing kid. We both have the same reason why we're not telling the one's we love our true feelings just so they wouldn't be hurt. I inched closer to his brother and ruffled his hair. He turns around and looks at me, tears were already falling. And I wanted to cry too. I don't know why, but it's like I'm looking at myself right now, someone I could talk to because we both felt the same. The child clung on to my uniform and sobbed. "I-I just want him to be happy…"

"So do I…" I put my arms around the petite boy and pulled him closer, trying my best to comfort him. I barely know him, but I didn't want to see him cry anymore. "Hey… let's eat some watermelon together, huh?"

He wiped his eyes and gave a smile. "O-okay." He finally released me and grabbed a watermelon and began to eat.

"By the way, I'm Kamijou Hiroki, one of your brother's friends. And your name?"

"Takahashi Misaki." Misaki, isn't that a girl's name? But I guess it could fit him, his hair is sort of long, and his big eyes are for girls. I just shrugged it off as I ate.

We both finished the fruits five minutes later. I sat down on the floor, looking out the window to see what he was staring at as he laid on his stomach, going back to his origami. I noticed a piece of semi-folded paper and picked it up. There was some writing on it so I unfolded it. Is this a test paper? And a 40 on it? Whoa, is this what Akihiko meant when he said Misaki was an idiot, that he literally was an idiot?

"Um Misaki-chan… why did you fail this test?"

He just got done with the other paper and took the one in my hand. "Nii-chan forgot to help me."

"What about your parents?"

"They're usually working… so Nii-chan helps me study. But he had a school festival help out with." School festival? Oh yeah, I remember, it's the one I didn't really help with since Akihiko and Takahiro had most of our group done. Poor Misaki, he doesn't have his brother to help. Well, I'm pretty sure Takahiro tries his best, since he won't stop talking about him, but even so, he seems a bit lonely.

"So, are you making them into origami?"

He nodded. "He can't open them without ripping the paper, so it's a secret." He showed me the intricate folds of the finished piece. It was really advance for a small child like him. I held it, trying to find out where the open fold was.

"So you hide your bad test scores?"

"Yup, but don't tell him okay?" He began to work on the other bad test paper.

I didn't know what came over me when I said the next sentence. "Okay, but do you want me to tutor you if your brother can't?"

He stopped the folding and looked up at me. "Will you? I don't want to be a bother…"

I couldn't help but ruffle his hair. "Just ask me when and I will…"

"Ah! Thank you Kamijou-san!" The small smile turned into a bigger and brighter one. I smiled myself. This kid was so innocent and naïve, just like myself when I was his age, until I got kissed by Akihiko anyway.

After he finished the last paper, he yawned and stretched. "Oh? Tired? I think you're too old for naps."

"Hm… I know, but we played a lot today for sports…" He turned into a small ball and lay on the carpet floor. I could tell he was already asleep.

"Hey, if you want to sleep, sleep on your bed. Do you want to catch a cold?" He didn't response. Sighing, I picked him up and set him down on his bed. I was planning to leave when his small hand gripped my sleeve. His eyes never opened, but he kept his grip strong. In defeat, I crawled on the bed and allowed him to sleep on my chest, like a father does to his child. He was surprisingly light and he didn't move around a lot. There was a lot more I wanted to know about Misaki, which is usually odd because I shouldn't be getting along with my enemies' brother. I guess it was because we felt the same way for the ones we loved, and we sacrifice our own happiness just so they would be happy as well. I rubbed his back, soothing him to be comfortable before I too drifted off.

-

"Misaki, Hiroki, are you awake?" Startled by the noise, I woke up and tried my best not to awake Misaki. I checked the time on his clock. It seems I've only been sleeping for fifteen minutes. I rubbed my eyes and stretched before realizing that it was Takahiro calling us. Did he see that I fell asleep with his baby brother? Crap! I slid away from the bed and laid Misaki down gently. I ran up to a mirror in his room and tried to straighten out my clothes to look normal when Takahiro came in wearing his apron. "Ah, seems like you are Hiroki."

"Um, yeah… What's up?"

"I've made Misaki's favorite meal! It was supposed to be a surprise but it seems that he fell asleep." He walked over to the bed and shook Misaki slightly. "Misaki… wake up sleepy head."

I saw him open those emerald eyes and rub them. "Oh… hi Nii-chan…" he groaned.

"I've made your favorite. Do you want to eat it?" A sudden burst of energy struck Misaki as he leaped off the bed.

"Yay! Thank you Nii-chan!" He hugged his brother before running off to the kitchen. I picked up the plate with our discarded watermelon and headed out with Takahiro.

"You two seemed comfortable there!" He said, smiling. Isn't he angry that I fell asleep with his baby brother at all?

"Yeah… sorry about that. We were just talking and he got sleepy. So did I…"

"No worries! The two of you were smiling, so I just left you guys!"

I froze in my steps as he kept on walking. I was smiling in my sleep? What the hell is that about?! And knowing that someone is watching is just so embarrassing! Shit, is Akihiko still here? Did he see?

I walked into the kitchen, to find Misaki and Akihiko sitting on opposite sides, and Misaki keeping his gaze away. Akihiko tried his best to look nice for Takahiro, but I could tell he had an annoyed face for Misaki. I sat down near Misaki and Takahiro sat close to Akihiko. We said our blessing before be began to eat. Misaki's gaze directed only at his food as Akihiko was obviously staring at Takahiro. I picked at the meal and took few bites before Takahiro began to talk. "So Misaki how's school?"

He didn't look up as he answered. "It was alright."

"Only alright? What happened?"

Misaki still wasn't looking up. "Nothing really… just went to class and played soccer today." I could tell that Misaki didn't like to lie to his brother, just like I never like to lie to Akihiko. Was it because if he found out the truth Takahiro may always put Misaki first and have to put his social life with Akihiko last? I think Misaki didn't want that to happen, neither do I.

"Misaki, are you sick?" Takahiro asked as he reached out to touch Misaki's forehead. "Hm, you don't seem to be hot…"

"Um, I'm just tired."He finally looked up and smiled. "But, thanks for the meal Nii-chan! Despite being 'tired' Misaki continued to eat.

---

After the meal, Akihiko and I helped Takahiro with the dishes as Misaki wiped the table. Later, we realized Akihiko and I needed to go home to work on his manuscript and the rest of our homework. But before I left, I gave my number to Misaki, just in case he needed some help. We said our good-byes and left the apartment building.

"Pedophile." Akihiko muttered, smirking.

"WHAT?!"

"Pedophile, or would you prefer pedobear?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Akihiko chuckled. "You slept with Takahiro's baby brother, who is ten years younger than us! So that makes him seven. Haha, you're a pedobear."

I hit Akihiko on his arm. "I-it wasn't like that Bakahiro! He fell asleep first and I just put him to bed!"

"So you raped him in his sleep? That's pretty sad."

My face began to red as I tried to come up with some excuse. "B-but you're always hugging and making suggestive position with Takahiro! Do you realize that Misaki has _seen_ some of that?!"

My friend's face turned from a smirking know-it-all to a disappointing with a bit of annoyance face. "Who cares about the brat?"

"I don't know, Takahiro maybe?" and me. I can sort of relate to him, so of course I want to stick up for him.

"Even so, he seems to get in his way."

"Family always comes first."

Akihiko didn't look at me as he answered. "I've been to his house many times. The kid could clean after his own messes and cook a little. He even knows how to use a knife. I'm pretty sure he doesn't need Takahiro around to support him."

Now I was annoyed with his tone. "But he's just a kid; he will need guidance into the world."

This time, Akihiko stopped in his tracks and looked down. "Not everyone needs an older brother to support them."

That's right. His brother, Haruhiko, seems to hate his guts. When ever I go to his house the two never made contact, and if they did, it was a scowl instead of a smile. There were times when Haruhiko took me away just to tell lies and horrible things about Akihiko, but he didn't pull me in. Is that why Akihiko doesn't care for Misaki, because he believes he should grow up on his own?

"Come on, Isaka is going to kill me when he finds out I'm not done with the manuscript." Akihiko continued to walk with me following. Things were silent after that. I still didn't like Akihiko's attituide towards Misaki. If only he just listened to what Misaki told me, then maybe he would have a heart for him.

I knew that I shouldn't be caring for Misaki as well since he has his parents and Takahiro to do that. However, when I think back to why Misaki was crying in the first place, I wanted to be there, to comfort him and tell him that he could too be happy without Takahiro. But... how is that possible, when I'm still not happy because I can't have Akihiko?

---

So what do you think? I hope is story was okay! Out of all the mixed up Junjou parings I have to say Hiroki and Misaki is my new favorite (my first one was MisakixShinobu) So this is something I came up with during math class(?!?!) and inspired by Mizu-Tenshi's video's 'Hiroki's Harem' (The video link in on her profile). I saw the opening with the first picture of Hiroki fucking Misaki in a school girl's uniform. Of course I thought that was sexy and it gave me an idea, but it was in math class where the plot came together. I also saw the video 'Hiroki's Harem" Misaki's bad ending' and I thought 'They should have been together!' So this somehow was born from the idea!

I know I have to work on the other stories like 'She Will Be Loved' and 'Leave it All behind' but those will be on hold for a while. This idea is rushing out and I have to write it.

Sorry once again for spelling, grammar and puncuation misakes, including the fact that Hiroki was SO out of character. So please review and tell me what you think! At least 5 reviews to go on! Thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter 2

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I didn't expect so much! You're all too kind! And to some reviews, yes, it did go a bit too fast, and that wasn't meant to be! But oh well… this story is going to be a bit long so their relationship will develop more. And to the Romantica and Egoist fans, yes it will end with Romantica and Egoist; it's just going to take a lot longer.  
To Takeruu and Rukuu, it wasn't meant to be a shorta… until I re-read this chapter… damn. But trust me you guys, it wasn't meant to be one, but after planning it out… damn… I might have to rewrite a few things XD Just kidding. It's only friendship for now. And Nowaki will appear eventually.

* * *

Two days have passed since I gave Misaki my phone number, and he hasn't called. It wasn't like I was expecting a seven-year –old to call a seventeen-year-old guy like me! I was just hoping that everything was okay, and that he was getting the proper treatment from Takahiro. I stood at the front gate after classes, alone. I guess Akihiko was off with Takahiro once more, leaving me. But as I waited, I felt a small tug at my sleeve. I look around to see who it was. There was no one. I felt the hug become harder, so I look down. "Eh? Misaki-chan?"

He smiled brightly. "Hi Kamijou-san!"

"What are you doing here kid?"

"I wanted to see my brother and you!" Me? When did I get the special treatment? "Oh, and I wanted to show you guys this…" he takes off his backpack and searches through a bunch of papers before taking one out. "Look what I got!"

He handed me the paper and I scanned through it. It was his latest test score. "Wow! A 90?! You're doing great!" I was very amazed what he could learn in just two days of Takahiro's tutoring or however long he teaches Misaki. I handed him back the paper and he continued to smile brightly. "So why did you want to show me too?" I asked.

Misaki rocked back and forth on his heels, as if trying to come up with an answer. "I don't know, but I wanted to show you. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. Now you might want to show that to Takahiro huh?"

He nodded excitedly. "Have you seen him?"

"Hm, I saw him during lunch hour but- ah, there he is!" I found Takahiro and Akihiko walking in our direction, laughing and touching each other as usual. Let's see if that will stop when Takahiro's precious gift is waiting for him. "Takahiro! Akihiko!" I called, waving my hand. The two finally notice us and ran up.

"Misaki, what are you doing here?" Takahiro asked, picking up his brother.

"To show you this!" He handed the paper he showed me moments before. Takahiro studied it before swinging Misaki around.

"Great job Misaki! I knew you can do it!" The two laughed happily and I smiled. Usually I wouldn't give a crap because of the way Takahiro always talks about him, but after the talk we had two days before I wanted to smile for every little thing Misaki did. Akihiko, however, just snorted and looked away. "We have to celebrate this and tell mom and dad!"

"Okay then!" Takahiro put Misaki down and held his hand, turning away from us.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Takahiro waved back and so did Misaki before walking home together. We waved back and went the opposite direction.

"Well isn't that sweet?" I asked.

"You should know pedobear."

I turned to him, glaring and twitching. "For the last time it wasn't like that. We fell asleep, no sex involved."

Akihiko gave another smirk. "Oh really? Whatever you say… And besides, what was up with your attitude? Usually you look annoyed when Takahiro mentions his brother, but now you're smiling when you see him?"

"Me? You're the one who hates Misaki-chan."

"Oh and you don't? And what is up with this 'Misaki-chan' stuff? Giving your bed buddy a nickname?"

I punched him on the arm. "So did you submit your manuscript yet?"

Akihiko nodded. "Yup. But now Isaka expects me to write more for another novel! I swear, I already have enough work to do." I didn't really say much, I mean, what was I suppose to say? He took the offer of becoming famous; of course he has to do the work. After that talk, the two of us walked him in silence.

---

**That Night:**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my cell phone.

"Ah Hiroki, good evening, it's Takahiro." Takahiro? Why is he calling me? I was actually expecting Misaki to call…

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um, I don't want to be a burden, but… can you pick up Misaki after school tomorrow? I forgot that Akihiko and I have this thing to do after school and I told my parents I would pick him up. Misaki seems to have a liking to you, so can you?"

Without thinking I immediately answered. "Of course, what school does he go to?" Takahiro quickly gave me the school's name and location. "Thanks and no problem. Bye." After hanging up I slumped down in my chair, thinking to what I just said. Why did I just agree to do a favor for the one who stole my love away? Maybe Akihiko is right, why do I care for Misaki? He's just some kid, just like everyone else. But that question was answered long ago: Because we both don't want to hurt the ones we love the most. Picking him up from school shouldn't be too bad right?

---

**Next Day:**

"Misaki-chan! Over here!" I called at the front gate. The small child looked around before spotting me and quickly ran.

"Hi Kamijou-san!" He sang happily. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded as we walked away from the school. But before crossing the street, we noticed many people, mostly families, were waiting to cross. Afraid that I would lose Misaki, I held out my hand.

"Here, hold my hand so you won't get lost." He obeyed and grasped my hand. Those small fingers tried their best to wrap around mine, so I opened my hand up and clasped his small one in. "Better?" Misaki nodded and stood by close when the walking sign allowed us to walk. Once we got to the other side, I released our grip, only to be held by Misaki once again. "Something wrong?"

Misaki didn't look at me when he answered. "Can I still hold your hand? I feel… safer this way." I told him 'okay' and held his hand once again as we walked to his home.

-

"Tadaima mom!" Misaki called as we took off our shoes.

"Okaeri Misaki." A woman's voice called from another room. The lady with dark brown hair and the similar emerald eyes emerged from the room and came out to hug his son. "Thank you for walking him home Kamijou-kun. If I had known I would have picked him up myself."

I held my hand up. "Don't worry about it. Well, I'll see you later Misaki-chan."

But it seems that Misaki didn't want me to leave just yet as he looked up at his mother. "Mom, can Kamijou-san stay over a bit?"

"Why yes he can, I mean, if it's okay with Kamijou-kun."

"Please Kamijou-san! I'll make my special Unagi Stir-fry (1)!"

I stood there helplessly at the door. What was I suppose to say? This kid wanted me to stay over and his mother allowed it, not to mention he offered to cook for me. I didn't want to destroy his happiness. "Um, okay then… just don't get so overworked on the stir-fry okay Misaki-chan?"

"Yay!" Misaki ran from his mother's hug as he went into the kitchen and took out the ingredients.

"Have fun you too, and when you're done Misaki start on your homework, okay?"

"Yes mom!" I could see he already has the eel and mushrooms out as he searches for the rest of the ingredients. Takahashi-san went back to her room where I heard her typing and a T.V on.

"Would you like some help cutting the eel Misaki-chan?"

"But the host should do the work right?"

I patted his head and looked around for the knives. "Don't worry, that way we'll finish up faster and we could get started on your homework."

Misaki frowned and took out the chopping board. "I hate homework."

"Hehe, so do I." After washing our hands Misaki began to chop the mushrooms as I sliced the eel into small pieces. So things wouldn't be so quiet, we talked.

"How long do you think they're staying after school? Dad doesn't like it when he stays with Usami-san too long."

And I don't like it when Akihiko stays with Takahiro. "Depends on what they're doing."

"How come you're not with them?"

I wanted to stay 'because I hate seeing Akihiko always touching and hugging Takahiro.' But I didn't want to scare Misaki, so I lied. "I was, but Takahiro asked if I would walk you home, and I thought that was more important."

Misaki had his head down with his bangs covering his eyes. "Sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"You guys are friends, but I took you away from your friends…"

I only sighed. "Misaki-chan, don't worry about that. I like you, so walking you home is better than being with Akihiko- Ow!" For not paying attention, I accidentally cut my finger. I don't think the cut was very deep, but there was blood already coming out.

"Are you okay?" Misaki asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's just a cut." I blew on it, hoping that the bleeding would eventually stop.

"Here, let me see." I thought Misaki carried a bandage with him and he was going to put one on. But the unexpected always hits me. He took my finger and led it to his mouth, only for me to see his small pink tongue lick at my cut. I almost yelled and pulled back, but I didn't. I didn't want to scare Misaki and make him look like an idiot for doing so, but then he began to suck. I could feel his saliva coating the wound as his inexperienced mouth molested my finger. He sucked on tight as if trying to suck the blood out of my veins. Caught in my own thoughts of a 'Vampire-Misaki', I didn't realize that he released with a string of saliva still attaching us together. "Better?"

I was speechless. I didn't say a word. I could only stare at the seven-year-old boy who tongue-molested my bleeding finger. "Uh, huh… Misaki-chan, who taught you how to that?" If the answer was 'Nii-chan' I was certainly going to kill Takahiro. Who teaches their naive baby brother to suck a bloody finger?!

"My friend. I got this cut a week ago and when he licked my finger, the bleeding stopped! See." He showed me his finger with an obvious scar.

"Misaki-chan, um, never do that again."

He frowned. "Why, was I bad? Because my friend said he is an expert on licking." I immediately wanted to find who the hell this kid was and punch him for teaching Misaki such dirtiness. Don't they know the kinds of diseases you can catch from blood?! And who taught that kid such dirty words?!

"No, you weren't bad." Why did I say that? It sounds like he just have me a blow job and I'm telling him that he was great. "It's just… you don't know the kinds of diseases that blood can carry. I don't want you to get sick when you suck someone's bloody finger."

"Do you have a disease?" (2)

"No, but I want you to be careful okay? And tell that 'friend' of yours to suck someone who's HIV positive." I went to the sink and washed my cut.

"HIV positive?"

"Never mind, they'll teach you that in school later on. But no more licking bloody fingers okay?" Misaki nodded, but looked down as if he should be punished for such a stupid act. "Hey, I'm not mad, just worried. Now let's go back to your special meal." His sadden face turned bright again as he continued back to his chopping. When we were done, Misaki turned on the stove and began to fry them together. I was amazed to see how well Misaki knew how to use a frying pan without burning himself. I didn't know how to cook until twelve, but I guess it's a good thing he's being taught early.

When it was done Misaki placed our meal into two plates while leaving the rest in the pan to be saved for later. "Itadakimasu." We both said before eating. I was very surprised how good the food was. I only helped with the cutting, but Misaki knew the right spices and the amount of oil to put in. "Misaki, this taste delicious!"

"Really? Thank-you!" But then he made a sour face.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I think there is blood on my eel."

"WHAT?!" I quickly stole the bowl plate away from him as I searched through every eel trying to look for my blood. I was pretty sure I cleaned my hand! How can I be so stupid?! But while I was looking, Misaki began to laugh. "This isn't funny!"

"Haha! I'm kidding! There is no blood!" He continued to laugh as I blushed madly, pushing his plate back to him.

"T-that's not funny! I-I thought you were going to eat my blood!"

Misaki wiped his eye, which formed a few tears from laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't help it!"

"Boys, is everything okay?" Takahashi-san asked coming out from a room.

"Y-yes mom. Haha! Kamijou-san is funny!" I continued to blush and look away.

Takahashi-san placed her hand to her cheek and laughed. "Well okay then. You two have fun, and start on your homework soon."

"Will do." I said, sticking my tongue at Misaki as she left. "Come on, we need to start on homework."

"Okay." After we finished our meal, Misaki and I washed the dishes and started on our homework. I was helping him with a few problems as I quickly finished mine. I didn't know what time it was, but when I looked up, the sun was just barely setting and the door opened. I thought it was Takahiro, but it was an older man with back hair holding a suitcase and wearing a tie. "Honey, Misaki, I'm home."

"Okaeri!" Misaki and his mom said at the same time. She came out and kissed her husband as she help with his shoes and suitcase. He then walked up to Misaki and kissed his forehead.

"Hello there, a friend of Takahiro?" he asked me.

"Yes. I'm Kamijou Hiroki. Takahiro and Akihiko had to do some afterschool activities, so I offered to walk Misaki home."

"And he's my friend too dad!" Misaki said proudly.

He smiled as he took off his tie. "That's very kind of you Kamijou-kun, and I'm glad you made a new friend. Speaking of friends, Takahiro is with Akihiko again? Those two boys won't stop clinging onto each other. Their like an inseparable couple."

"You have no idea…" I mumbled under my breath. It was just then that the door opened once again with Takahiro emerging through. Everyone greeted him as he walked to the table and hugged his baby brother.

"Hi Misaki, I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up."

"It's okay Nii-chan, Kamijou-san and I was having a lot of fun! And I want you to try my Unagi stir- fry!" Takahiro laughed and picked Misaki up, telling him that he will. Since everyone was home, I felt like the odd one out and I began to pack up.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I should get going now." I picked up my backpack, bowing down before leaving to the front door.

"Kamijou-san, wait." Misaki said. He came out from Takahiro's arms and went into the kitchen while Takahiro walked up to me.

"Thanks again Hiroki, I owe you one."

"No problem. Your little brother is nice."

Takahiro smiled and leaned against the wall. "You two have only seen each other twice and you seem to be like best friends. Do you think Misaki and Akihiko could do the same?"

My answer would have been hell no. Akihiko always talks about how much of a brat Misaki is and shouldn't be pampered by Takahiro, while Misaki says he doesn't like him and he's always taking Takahiro away. But I smiled too. "Yeah, maybe."

"Did Kamijou-san leave yet?" Misaki asked his hands behind his back as if hiding something.

"I'm here, what's up?"

He gave a big smile as he handed me a bento box with a red handkerchief covering it. "It's the Unagi we made! I want you to have some too!" I held the box in my hands, a sudden wave of warmth crashed over me. I smiled and almost tore up. This kid is amazing, so sweet and kind. As young and naïve he is, he deserved more. "Thank you Misaki-chan."

"You're welcome Kamijou-san!"

"Aw, aren't you sweet." Takahiro once again picked up Misaki and hugged him.

"Thank you again. See you tomorrow Takahiro." I waved good-bye to the rest of his family before leaving the house. I looked at the bento box and smiled to myself. What a thoughtful gift from Misaki. Before the sun began to set I finally began to walk home. Misaki is very lucky to have such a warm-loving family.

* * *

Phew! Done with this chapter! Sorry it sucked a lot of ass... Once again sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes. So nothing much more to say but keep up the reviews! I'm glad you all like it!

(1) Unagi Stir-fry- Eel stir fry basically. I think I gave the definition in that scene. I haven't tried it but my parents say it's good.

(2)"Do you have a disease?"- Now I'm not sure what age Hiroki lost his virginity, but he has had sex with many men, so I'm surprise that he didn't pick up any disease!


	3. Chapter 3

Wake Me Up When We Grow UP

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I'm so happy! And to Rissika, I know I revealed the ending, but most of my reviews didn't exactly approve of this couple and was hoping that it would all go back to normal. I really wanted to be a surprise but oh well. :D So please keep up the reviews! Up to 10 reviews to continue please! Thanks!

* * *

"What the hell are you eating?" Akihiko asked staring at my bento box like it was junk.

"Unagi-stir fry." Specifically it was the stir fry that Misaki gave me yesterday. Since I wasn't hungry for dinner last night I saved it for lunch today, hoping that I could also give the box back to Misaki.

"It looks dangerous. Did your mom forget how to cook?" Akihiko asked with a smirk.

I glared at him. "My mom knows how to cook, and she didn't cook for me, it was Misaki-chan." I continued to eat his delicious food.

"The brat? He knows how to cook… or at least make _that_?" Akihiko continued to stare at my food as if it was poisonous.

"You're just jealous because Takahiro doesn't cook for you." I snorted.

"Wrong, he's made me lunch several times."

"Moocher." We didn't say any more. The wind blew right above us as I looked at the sky. I'm surprised that no one else eats on the school roof expect us. Then the roof door opened, revealing Takahiro.

"Sorry I was late, Sensei made me stay after class."

"Its fine, come sit with us." Akihiko said, scooting over so Takahiro had room between us. He sat down and took out his own lunch. His food was a small bento meal that looked like he made himself. Akihiko eyed it and complimented on how it looks delicious, unlike mine.

"Aw, don't be like that Usagi-san. Misaki is still learning how to cook. And thanks again Hiroki for walking him home."

"No worries, anytime." I finally finished my meal and began to drink my water when Takahiro kept talking.

"You know, Misaki can't stop talking about you now, he really likes you." He smiled happily while Akihiko gave another smirk.

"Careful Takahiro, Hiroki might lead Misaki into his bedroom while you're not looking. Ah, my best friend that I have known since I was ten has finally come out of the closet and admitted he's a pedobear." I could do nothing but glare and blush at the same time, but Takahiro only laughed.

"I trust you Hiroki, and so does Misaki! I've never seen him so happy before, what are you two always doing together?"

I only shrugged. "Yesterday I helped him make the Unagi Stir-fry and did homework together. The day we met we just talked about our… lives." I couldn't tell him what Misaki was really saying, the real reason why the two of us are friends now. And I certainly couldn't tell him the added activities that Misaki did to me yesterday… that would freak Takahiro out and allow Akihiko with more jokes about us. "Um, that's all I could recall." Akihiko, however, made suggestive hand signals behind Takahiro back. With one hand he made with as an 'O' and stuck his other index finger through it. I stared angrily at him and he just laughed.

Takahiro patted me on the back. "That's okay! I'm just glad to see Misaki so happy!" I didn't really respond to that since I feel closer to Misaki than Takahiro. But I felt Akihiko give me a glare. I couldn't tell what kind of glare, if it was annoyance over Misaki or jealously, but I didn't look at the two when Akihiko decided to change the subject.

---

After school I didn't see Misaki waiting at the front gate. This time Takahiro needed to go home, so it was just Akihiko and I. When we got to his house and to his room, I immediately began my homework, but Akihiko seemed to be writing something else. "What are you writing about this time?" I asked. He was sitting on his bed while I sat at his desk.

"Hm? Oh, just a teenage boy with overactive hormones and decided to aim for younger boys instead of girls his age. Later he sleeps with-

I threw a nearby pillow, but missed. "T-that's not funny! You're not seriously going to publish that are you?!"

Akihiko laughed as he showed me a piece of paper with random doodles. "Of course not. Jeez, you react to the slightest things."

I could feel my face burn as I tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. "D-do not! Bakahiko!"

He continued to laugh as he reached out and patted my head. "Yeah you do, but that's what I like about you." Akihiko stood up and went towards the door."I'll ask the chef to make us some snacks. Want anything?"

I stared into Akihiko's lavender eyes, trying my best not to show any signs of pain. "Um, whatever you're getting." He nodded and left the room. I lifted my feet up to the chair and hugged them, burying my face. That's what he likes about me huh? So what can I make him do to love me? I tried my best to hold back my tears but couldn't. He likes my character, but he loves Takahiro's. What is it that he has that I don't? A loving and naïve heart that's what. I'm nothing like that. It's hard for me to love, or even confess my love, and I'm always aware of my surrounds, trying to be careful. I couldn't help but be very jealous of Takahiro every time I think of our differences. I just wish that I was him, so Akihiko would love me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked up to see who it was before putting my head back down. Haruhiko. He stood at the door way with no real expression, but I could tell he was trying to look worried.

"Nothing, go away." But he doesn't and comes into the room, lifting my chin up.

"You're crying. Something must be wrong. What did Akihiko do to you?"

I swatted his hand away and wiped my eyes. Akihiko doesn't realize that I love him, that's what's wrong. "He did nothing, so go away." I tried to concentrate on my homework, but he sat at a nearby chair.

"Hiroki, I know when something is wrong, and I know that Akihiko has something to do with it."

"No you don't."

"You told me that you love him, and he obviously loves Takahiro." That hit me hard. I forgot that when I first met Haruhiko he tried to take me away from Akihiko, and I accidentally blurted out that I was in love with him. Haruhiko found out the rest later when Takahiro came over.

I looked at him with disgust. "Yeah? So? It still has nothing to do with you anyway."

"Oh really? Because if you stay with me, I could give you what you deserve." I could feel him hover over me; both his hands were resting on the desk. I could feel him breathing down my neck. I shivered. What the hell is taking Akihiko so long?!

"Y-Yeah right. You don't l-love me, just trying to take me away from him." I tried my best to sound affirmative, but it obviously didn't go so well.

"That may be true, but I'll give you the attention you deserve and more…" His lips were barely touching my skin and both his hands trapped me. I was praying for an escape when it happened.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Move I have to take this call." I somehow slid past him and took out my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Ah! Kamijou-san?" the small voice asked on the other line.

"Misaki-chan? Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing much… but I was wondering if you and your family would like to have dinner with us tomorrow. Nii-chan said that it would be a great idea and my parents wouldn't mind either!" This boy was easy to read. I could see his excited expression over the phone, jittering just waiting for my answer. I smiled.

"I'll ask my parents first, but it sounds like a great plan. Thank you Misaki-chan."

"Okay then! Call me back soon, bye!" We both hung up at the same time, and when I did I could hear Haruhiko chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"Misaki-chan huh? So you're straight now? She sounds pretty cute."

I glared at him. "_She_ is pretty cute, and it _still_ has nothing to do with you." I went back to Akihiko's desk and tried to work on my homework, but he floated over me again.

"Hm, I would like to meet her, and I think Akihiko would too…"

"I told you to move-

"Sorry, my father wanted to-what the hell are you doing here?" Haruhiko and I turned towards the door, where Akihiko stood looking angry.

His brother finally got off and walked to the door. "Nothing, just visiting your little friend. He has a girlfriend, did you know?" He gave a final smirk and left. Akihiko shut the door and locked at as he sat on his bed while I tried to work again.

"What the hell was he doing here? And you like girls now?"

"I don't know, you left and he came in. And no, I do not, I was talking to Misaki-chan and he assumed he was a girl." I tried to work but I felt Akihiko's stare. "What?"

"You really like Misaki, don't you?"

"Hey, we just met and he and I have a few things in common, that's it." I turned to Akihiko, who was now lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. "Something wrong?"

"No, but you seem… happier when you see him."

I stopped and turned my whole body so I was facing him. "I do?"

"Whenever you talk about him, your voice is calmer and defensive. You two must have a lot in common for you to do that." He smiled and closed his eyes.

I turned my gaze away. "Um, well… I guess you can say that. But it's really nothing! Misaki-chan is just a child!"

He smiled and laughed quietly. "It's nice to see your caring side. Did you finish the homework yet?"

"Ah, almost…" I went back to our assignments and began to work on the next few problems when Akihiko's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Ah, Takahiro. Yeah, I'm doing fine." Weird, first Misaki calls me and then Takahiro? "Dinner? Oh really?" He looked at me and laughed before going back to the conversation. "That sounds like fun… but bringing by whole family… okay, I'll call you back about it, thanks, and bye." He hung up and threw his phone to the other side of his bed.

"What was he asking?"

"He wants to have dinner with us, and it seems that your Misaki-chan invited you first."

"Yeah? You're point?"

"You going?"

I paused for a moment. "I guess, I don't want to disappoint him, and you?"

"I don't want to disappoint Takahiro."

I gave a huge sigh and continued with the assignment. Of course he wouldn't want to dissatisfy his precious Takahiro. If the two are going to be there I wouldn't want to go, but Misaki always takes the pain away. "You know, Takahiro was wondering if you and Misaki-chan would be able to get along."

Akihiko looks at me with a surprised face. "Kidding right? I could tell that kid wants to stay away from me, so I'll stay away from him." He grabbed his notebook and began writing as I turned back to our homework. Looks like it's going to be a long night tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note: So an apperance by Haruhiko-sama! In this chapter I really wanted to focus the jealously with Hiroki because he is still in love with Akihiko and wishes that he was like Takahiro. Sniff... so I kept this short because I believe the next chapter is going to be a bit long. Sorry for any grammar/spelling/puncuation mistakes once again. Nothing more... so review!


	4. Chapter 4

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 4

Note: Thank you all for the kind reviews! And I know some were not happy for revealing the ending, but it seems some people wanted to make sure that the original plot will come back, and it will with many twists and maybe unexpected surprises… but you'll wait and see, nothing more to say on that.  
So please, ten more reviews to go on, and sorry this chapter is too short. Dinner meant to be longer but somehow it was like only one page… I hate my life.

(Spolier Alert) I also uploaded a fan art on MisakixHiroki on my deviantart, so please go to my profile and click on my deviantart to see it! :D Yeah it looks crappy but whatever. It's kind of a spolier so if you wanthing revealed don't click on it, thanks!

**I do no own Junjou Romantica**

* * *

"Oh Hiro-chan that's great!" My mom squealed as he ran up to her room and began picking out clothes for tomorrow night's dinner.

"Mom! Don't call me Hiro-chan, and why is it great? It's dinner with my friend." I asked, following her. She began throwing her clothes in every direction.

"This Misaki-chan sounds very cute! How old is she? Takahiro's sibling? How did you two meet?" I slapped my forehead. Earlier on I told her that Takahiro and his little _brother_ Misaki were inviting us to their house for dinner, and apparently she only heard 'Takahiro' and 'Misaki-chan' coming out of my mouth, and everyone already assumes that Misaki is a girl. "Honey! Our Hiro-chan has a girlfriend!"

"Mom!"

I could hear my dad running up the stairs and barging into their room. "What? A girlfriend?! Who is she? Doe she go to your school? Are you two being safe?"

"Dad!" I yelled, my face turning red. Being safe?! The only we haven't used protection on is sucking a bloody finger! Just thinking of sex with little Misaki-chan… isn't that illegal?

"Mom! Dad! It's nothing like that! Misaki-chan is-

"Oh! What about a marriage?" My mom asked.

"Hiroki, is she that great? Planning to marry her?"

"MOM! DAD! MISAKI-CHAN IS A BOY!" I finally yelled to end their babbling. The two of them stared at me with widen eyes.

"What?" My dad asked.

"Misaki-chan is Takahiro's little brother, and he's seven! That's why I said 'Misaki-chan'. Didn't you hear me when I said 'brother'?"

"Um, no, I must have missed that…" Mom said, turning her head away. "Um, how did you two meet?"

I rolled my eyes. "I went over to Takahiro's house a few days ago when I met his brother, and two days ago I walked him home from school, nothing big but we got along fine."

"Ah, but Misaki is a girl's name isn't it?" dad asked.

"It is, but like I said, nothing big, just dinner. Their family is really nice, so I guess dinner will be okay…" besides the fact that Akihiko is going to be all over Takahiro throughout the whole night, everything should go well.

"Well, I still want to look nice for the hosts." Mom went back into her closet, but then popped back out. "Hiro-chan, does Takahiro have a cousin?"

"Mom!"

---

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. What is up with my parents?! First my mom dresses up in a kimono from the Edo period with her hair up and wearing the traditional Japanese shoes while my dad brings a bottle of champagne! There is a child here! I straightened out my clothes and rang the door bell, trying to act like I was not embarrassed by my parents. The door opened with little Misaki smiling widely.

"Kamijou-san! You came!" He grabbed my hand and led me in with my parents following.

"Of course Misaki-chan…"

I could hear my mom whispering to dad. "He's so young and cute!"

"Nii-chan! Kamijou-san is here!" We went into the kitchen to find his parents still cooking dinner while Takahiro and Akihiko helped set the plates.

"Welcome Kamijou-san." Misaki's mother called as she wiped her hands and properly greeted herself. My parents began to talk with his parents as Takahiro greeted me and Akihiko smirking.

"So the whole family huh?"

"Shut up and where is your family?"

He sighed and set up the last plate. "Oh you know, my father is 'working', mother is out at parties and Haruhiko could go off and suck eggs, but I wasn't going to let him near Takahiro's family." Of course he would protect Takahiro's family, but I had to admit, I would do the same for Misaki. Haruhiko scares the hell out of me and once in a while touches me; I wouldn't want him to do that to Takahiro or Misaki.

"Dinner is almost ready. Takahiro, please show our guest around the house." His father suggested as he placed the food on the table. Takahiro nodded and showed my parents around. Misaki took my hand and led me to his room once again.

"Something wrong Misaki-chan?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I just want to give you something." Takahiro took them to another room, so Misaki and I were alone. Once in his room, he began searching through his desk and pulled something out and hid it behind his back. "Um, I made this yesterday, and it's not from my test scores." He then pulled out a rose, but not just any rose, and origami rose. It was a full red rose with a stem, something hard to make. I handed it to me. "It was my first time making one, and I want you to have it."

I stared at the art piece, and I stared at the young man standing right in front of me. All I could think was that this kid is very amazing, thoughtful and caring. Now I see why this is Takahiro's precious treasure. Smiling, I kneeled down and hugged him. "Thank you Misaki-chan, this is a wonderful gift."

I felt his arms wrap around my neck and his hair under my nose. "You're welcome Kamijou-san." We released and I placed the rose in my shirt pocket, still smiling at him. "Um, Kamijou-san?"

"Yes?"

He played with his fingers before continuing on. "Last time I saw my dad give my mom flowers, they hugged and kissed. Um… do we do the same?"

I almost lost my balanced as I tried to explain. "Whoa there not so fast! Uh, no… that's because… um… your parents are married, so they always do that."

"But I heard from Nii-chan and Usami-san that some people at their school do the same, and they're not married right?"

I sighed as I kneeled down so I could explain this clearly. "Misaki-chan, it was real sweet of you to give those flowers, but… I'm seventeen and you're seven, us kissing is, illegal." Illegal, I'm pretty sure. It's not like I'm eighteen, then that would make me a pedophile, not that I'm having those kinds of thoughts to him!

"But Nii-chan sometimes kisses me on my forehead. Is he doing something bad?"

I laid my head down, trying to come up with a reasonable answer when it came. "Misaki-chan, people kiss when they love each other, and not just on the forehead, I mean on the lips. Your Nii-chan loves you, but your parents… um… your parents have been together for a long time right?" He nodded. "Well, that's why. They love each other very much it's normal to kiss. But for us, we're just friends. We can still hug though if that's okay with you."

Misaki nodded and hugged me again. "It's okay." I too hugged him again, but quickly let go when I heard a squeal at his door.

"Kyaa! Hiro-chan this is so cute! Honey, find the camera!" My mom screeched while hitting my dad with a purse.

"Mom! Takahiro! It's not like that! We were just-

"What did I tell you Takahiro?" Akihiko smirked, taking out his cell phone. I was sure that he was taking pictures on his phone. I quickly backed away from Misaki.

"Akihiko! Put that thing away!"

Takahiro and Akihiko only laughed. "Hey, it's time for dinner." Takahiro says. Akihiko leads my parents to the kitchen and Misaki follows. I was going to leave when I noticed Takahiro still standing at the doorway.

"Um, how long were you guys there?" I asked.

"Not too long. You and Misaki really do get along." He gave a smile, but it wasn't the mindless smile he usually gave. This one looked more… sad.

"Uh, yeah. But it's nothing really! He's really kind, but of course your whole family is kind so I could see where he got it…"

Takahiro gave a small chuckle. He had his gaze at his little brother as he spoke to me. "Can I tell you something, and just you? I kind of don't want Usagi-san to hear this."

He doesn't want Akihiko to hear? Now I really want to know. "Sure, something wrong?"

"No, but lately Misaki is always talking about you and how he wishes that you were always here. It's kind of making me a little jealous."

I blinked in confusion. Jealous? Why should Takahiro be jealous of me? I'm the one jealous of you. "Jealous? Of me? You're kidding right?"

He shook his head and gave a faint smile. "I want to be a proper role model for Misaki, but I have so much school work I could never be with my baby brother. He seems to enjoy your presents more than me."

His small smile hurt. I felt a sudden pain in my chest. Takahiro shouldn't be jealous of me, I should envy him. He stole my love without realizing it, but now I stole his precious little brother. But that was a coincidence and not for revenge. I wanted to say that he shouldn't green-eyed me, and that he has to know that Misaki loved him and not me. I wanted to say that I'm nobody to Misaki, just a man who visits him once in a while. Noting more, nothing less. But the words couldn't come out of my mouth. Instead he walked to the dinner table and took his seat. His whole attitude changed so now he looked happy with the naïve smile and attitude as he helped Misaki sit up correctly on his chair.

Jealously is a horrible thing. It spreads around and makes others feel bad about them. First I envy Takahiro for taking my Akihiko away, then Takahiro tells me that he's desirous that I'm with Misaki more than he is. My question is:

Is Akihiko jealous that I'm with Misaki too?

-

Dinner began okay. There was small talk between our parents and Akihiko and Takahiro and I talked in our own small group. Once in a while I gazed at Misaki, who ate his food in silence. He seems like a sociable kid, so why doesn't he say anything? I wanted to say something to him when hell broke lose.

"Takahashi-sama, Misaki-kun looks exactly like Hiro-chan when he was his age! So cute!"

I almost spitted out my tea. "Mom!"

"Really? That's great! Your son is son is so handsome, I hope Misaki would grow up to look just like him!" Both mothers began squealing about how 'cute' or 'handsome' Misaki and I are… so embarrassing!

"Hiro-chan met Akihiko-kun when they were about ten. You should have seen how cute they looked when they slept together!"

"MOM!" I could hear Akihiko and Takahiro laughing.

"Same goes when Misaki-chan sleeps with his Nii-chan!" Takahiro didn't say anything but instead ruffled Misaki's hair. I was pretty sure this conversation was over but my dad just had to speak up.

"Well I hope Misaki-kun joins some sports because Hiroki is barely athletic at all!" N-not athletic?! Just because I didn't join a team sport doesn't make me a whimp! I run fast and I can play a sport! Hell I'm so strong I left bruises on Akihiko from all the books I throw at him!

"Sports do not matter, but they were so cute when they were hugging!" My mom squealed once again. How long were they standing there again?

"Really? Aw Misaki, how kind of you." His mother pinched his cheeks and Misaki just smiled.

Then Akihiko just had to talk. "That's also kind of Hiroki. Usually when I try to hug him he bites." WHAT?! That's not even true! He never tried to hug me before! Sure there was the time when we were ten and he kissed me, and he fell right on top of me but nothing more! "Oh sorry, was I supposed to say that out loud _Hiro-chan_?"

"Akihiko…." I growled. He smiled and ate another bite of his food. Looking up I saw Misaki's parents staring at me with odd looks. I blushed and looked back down, but luckily Takahiro had my back.

"Don't worry, Hiroki is nothing like that. Usagi-san is just teasing, right?"

"Of course I am Takahiro." The two exchanged friendly smiles, so friendly that you can actually see the sparkles coming from the atmosphere around them. It made me want to gag and it seems that Misaki wasn't having fun with it either.

"Well it's nice to see all of you getting along. You know, because Akihiko and Hiroki were friends since they were ten they could never let go of each other! I'm so glad that they included your son too." Um, not really. I always clung onto Akihiko and it was his idea to always have Takahiro by his side.

"So Takahiro, what about that girl you've been talking about lately?" (1) His father asked. I looked at Takahiro very surprised and so did Akihiko.

"Dad… not here…" he looked kind of embarrassed.

"Oh come on, who is she?" Akihiko asked.

"Um, just a girl in my homeroom, but no one else! Uh… yeah…" He held his head down and began to turn red. I feel you pain, that's how I turn when I'm embarrassed.

Akihiko patted his friend on the back and smiled. "Really now? Is she that cute?"

"Eh?! No, I mean yes-what?!" Takahiro began to scramble up his words, and then accidentally dropped his chopsticks. We all laughed, including Misaki who seemed to be enjoying the play. But my laughter stopped as I looked at Akihiko. He doesn't seem angry or jealous at all that Takahiro likes a girl. What was he really feeling at that moment?

"Speaking of girls, Takahashi-san, do you have a niece around Hiroki's age?"

"MOM!"

---

After dinner we helped out clean the dishes and table. Our mothers began talking about the champagne my father brought while our fathers sat in the living room talking about sports or business. "Usagi-san, I was able to buy the book you were looking for, I'll give it to you now."

"Really? Thank you Takahiro." They headed for his room. I was following too when I felt Misaki tug at my sleeve.

"I want to show you something."

"Hm? But won't they be looking for me?"

He shook his head. "If it's a book they won't notice. It'll be quick." His small hand still gripped onto me as he led me to his room once again. "Hold on." He then goes up to his window and opens it and began to climb out.

"Misaki-chan, what are you doing?"

"Come on. We won't fall." His small body already disappeared and I quickly followed. Climbing out of his window wasn't so hard; it was getting to the roof that was difficult. I was finally able to get up to see Misaki sitting down and looking up at the sky. "Careful, there is a nail to your left once you start walking up." I evaded the nail and sat down next to him.

"What did you want to show me?"

"This." He pointed up into the night sky. Now usually, since we live in Tokyo, it was hard to see the stars since city lights are usually on, but somehow in this area it was a bit darker. Many stars began to appear and lit up the sky. A small breeze ran through us making the trees ruffle and cherry blossom petals fly up in a circular motion before disappearing. The sound of wind chimes appeared along with a small breeze. I gazed into the sky. This has to be the most amazing thing I have seen in a long time.

"Misaki-chan, do you come up here every night?"

"I used to with Nii-chan, but when he's not at home I don't. I don't like to be up here alone." Misaki leaned against my shoulder.

"I could tell… but you know your brother still loves you."

"Of course I know that… but I'm being selfish always wanting Nii-chan for myself, so I don't tell him."

I placed my hand around his shoulder as I leaned against him. I guess I was being selfish too because I want Akihiko to myself. Of course you could never get what you wish for all the time. But Akihiko and Takahiro have been friends since they were 14, so Misaki spent almost 3 years of his life sort of alone. Loneness… I hate that feeling.

"You know Misaki-chan, its okay to be a little selfish sometimes…"

He looked up at me with those huge emerald eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

He laid his head back down. "But I don't like to bother Nii-chan because he seems so happy with Usami-san."

And I don't like to bother Akihiko because he's happy with Takahiro. "Misaki-chan, if you ever feel alone give me a call."

"What?"

I looked down at him and ran my hand through his hair. "Whenever you want someone to talk to just call me. No matter the time or place." I don't know why those words just fell out of my mouth, but I didn't want to take them back. I didn't want him to feel so alone at his age. I know Takahiro doesn't mean to do this to him, but older people still have a social life.

When Takahiro told me he was jealous of me, of course I was surprised. He still wants to spend time with his brother and become a great role model for him. That's what big brothers do and that's their job. I should leave Takahiro to it, but when he can't I at least want someone there for Misaki.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you too."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not that busy anyway."

"Oh, okay then. Thank you Kamijou-san." We stayed together on the roof for a while until be realized how late it was and Misaki began to shiver.

"We better get down." I said. I climbed down first and jumped back into his room, holding out my arms for him. "Go ahead; I'll catch you if you fall." I could see his little legs first as he tried to reach the window. I caught him incase he fell; he came inside in my arms, but I tripped over something and fell over. I was sprawled on the carpet as Misaki fell on me, his face lying on my chest. "Ow…" I groaned.

Misaki quickly sat up with a worried expression. "I'm sorry Kamijou-san! I didn't mean to fall on you!"

"Ow… don't worry about it. Are you hurt?"

"Um, no."

I chuckled and lay back down, not caring that he was still on top of me. "That's good. I thought you hit your head or something."

"Wow Hiroki, I knew you wanted Misaki but you're the uke? That's sad."

"A-Akihiko!" We both turned our heads to the door to find Takahiro and Akihiko standing there, laughing.

"Aw, are you two playing nice?" Takahiro asked as he came in and picked up Misaki.

"Probably not, I hear Hiroki likes it rough." I growled at my friend who just continued on laughing.

"Nii-chan, I just accidentally fell on him, are you okay Kamijou-san?"

I finally stood up and brushed off the dust, or what ever was on me from that roof top. "Yeah, I'm fine." I wanted to smile for reassurance but Takahiro held him tight, looking to make sure he didn't have any scratches. I gave a content sigh as I walked to Akihiko. "So now what?" Akihiko shrugged as he watched Takahiro take care of his baby brother. I couldn't tell, but was he cringing in jealousy? "Something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing…" Even though he said nothing I could still sense something wrong with him, but I let it go.

An hour later we were in Takahiro's room watching TV. Even though Misaki stayed close to his brother Akihiko was clinging on just as well. I stayed behind and tried to focus my attention on the show that was on. It was then my father came into the room. "Hey boys, sorry but it's getting late, we should go now. Akihiko, would you like a ride home?"

"Ah, thank you Kamijou-san." Both of us stood up and said good bye to Takahiro. While Akihiko chatted with him one last time I snuck my way to Misaki and patted his head.

"See you soon okay?"

"Okay…" He reached out for my shirt and grabbed the origami rose that was still in there. It was a little squished since Misaki fell on me, so he smoothed it out and made it pop out. "There… it looks better now."

"Thank-you Misaki. Remember what I told you on the roof?"

"To call if I get lonely."

"Are you going to call?"

He paused for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"Good boy." I was about to leave when I felt him grab onto my sleeve. "Misaki?"

"Thank you." He gripped on tighter but didn't once look up at me. I couldn't tell what he was trying to say, but I bent down and embraced him.

"You're welcome Misaki-chan." His small arms wrapped around my neck and I felt his head rest on my shoulder. "You're welcome…" I repeated. His hug became tighter as if he was afraid to let go. I wanted to say that he would not be alone, because he has Takahiro with him now and I have Akihiko. But the words never came out, instead I also held him tighter.

"Ahem, time to go?" Akihiko asked, standing at his door way along with Takahiro. Even though Akihiko looked pretty amused, Takahiro did not. I could tell he was trying to hide his feelings as he gave a sad smile.

"Uh, yeah. Bye Misaki-chan." We finally released and I made my way to the door, trying my best not to make eye contact with Takahiro. "Bye Takahiro."

Five minutes later we finally left the house as my parents said good bye to the Takahashi family. Hey, was mom drunk? Crap… she must have had the champagne, great. Luckily, unlike me, she falls asleep after drinking so much, I'm not sure what happens to me but Akihiko told me I began talking mindless things. At first I thought that I revealed my feelings for him, but he told me how I don't like Takahiro and how his Misaki stories are boring.

In the car my mom was asleep and my dad was listening to the radio while Akihiko and I spoke quietly. "You really like him." He said.

"Huh?"

"Misaki, that's the second time you two embraced tonight. What's going on between you two?"

I looked out the window as I answered. "Nothing, we just get along."

"Oh really? So where did you get this?" He reached over and picked out the paper rose.

"Uh… I already had that."

"Liar, you didn't when you came in, but I noticed it when you came to the dinner table. So there isn't anything going on between you two?" There was a small smirk on his face as I took the flower back.

"No…"

"Hm, what ever you say…" He then looks out the window to the busy streets and I stayed on my side. Why was I hiding this from him? There is nothing going on between us, just friendship, or was it? Now that I thought about it, I only began to talk to him because we shared the same feeling: loneness. Akihiko and Takahiro are always together, and even though I tolerated with it for three years I've gotten used to it. Misaki, however, is just a kid and shouldn't put up with it. His parents are working and with no older brother to be with him… I could tell that he's in pain. I guess I'm only with him to share our pain and hopefully get through this together. But Takahiro, Akihiko and I will soon be going to college, and with the ten year difference between them it would be harder to see each other. Misaki would become lonelier without Takahiro noticing at all. I know he's trying to become the best older brother he came be but…

* * *

Author's note: So there was dinner! Damn it was too short… I meant to make it longer but a huge writers block got in my way, I blame the economy… So I hope you like it… I guess I wanted more to focus on the situation between Akihiko/Takahiro Hiroki/Misaki thing, but a lot more on that next chapter.

Once again sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes and good night…

"So Takahiro, what about that girl you've been talking about lately?" (1)- I'm not referring to Manami in this one… more on this girl later though.


	5. Chapter 5

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 5

Author' Note: **Warning**: A very OOC Hiroki. Sorry for the wait, writers block. In fact, this chapter is just a fill in. No, only read near the end where he runs into Haruhiko, that is the only part that makes real sense. I'm sorry for the long update, writers block and I'm not sure what to write for this chapter really. Remember, it's a year before the car accident, so I'm trying to fill in events and try to make Hiroki and Misaki's bond stronger.  
Also the time period is confusing me and probably you too. I was trying to look up the Japanese school system since I know it's a little different from the U.S. one. And because of that, and their ages I wrote that they have about a month of school left, so it's around the beginning March. And I guess I had to put it this way since Akihiko is already 17 and his birthday is in March… I guess what I'm trying to say is that their final year is coming up soon since the new school year starts in April. Damn, I really messed up. Just bear with it please. Sorry for that mistake. And to some reviewers, I am going to put a time skip somewhere along the line, just not here.

One more thing: Anyone living in Southern California going to Anime Expo, the one in L.A., this year? Or anyone at all? I'm cosplaying as Misaki and I have a small fake Suzuki-san with me. If you are tell me, I want to see you guys!

* * *

Sunday: Noon

"I think Takahiro hates me." I say out randomly. Akihiko was over at my house for lunch. We were currently in my room; he was working on his next manuscript while I was reading.

Akihiko looks up from his papers with a shocked expression. "What?"

"I think he hates me."

He puts his papers down and sits next to me. I was sitting on my bed while he was at my desk. "Okay, and this whole time I thought _you_ hated Takahiro."

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Well, you seem to ignore him all the time and you refuse to get near him, but you seem to like his brother."

I gave him a frown but I was a bit relieved he didn't see the real reason why I dislike Takahiro. "Well you seem to have the same attitude with Misaki."

Akihiko stood up and went back to the table. "So?"

"So? You act like he's not even there."

"And you give too much attention to him."

I pouted. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you may end up spoiling the kid and he would expect more from Takahiro. Don't you think that would be a burden to him?" Akihiko asked that question so casually as if it's nothing!

"I will not spoil him, besides I rarely see him." I retorted. Looking back, we've only hung out three times, but it's only been for a few hours so nothing to fear. "And a burden to Takahiro?"

Akihiko didn't look up at me as he continued. "Takahiro has his own life; won't Misaki just bring him down?"

"Bring him down? He's just a little kid."

"Even so children get in the way of everything. You know all three of us have to prepare for college soon, and even though he's smart he's always taking care of the brat. As naïve of a child he is, Misaki will learn the hard truth when Takahiro leaves him." His words were cold; I rarely heard this side of him. In fact he never showed this side until now. Did he really hate Misaki this much? He hasn't even spent time with him.

"Misaki doesn't have to learn the truth. Even if Takahiro leaves for college he'll still be his brother."

"Of course he would." He responded sarcastically.

I wanted to say 'just because your brother was never there for doesn't mean the same would happen to Misaki'. But the words never came out as I kept my mouth shut. What was with his attitude today?

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Akihiko answered. "Uh, uh, okay bye."

"Who was that?"

"Isaka, he wants me to go to the company. Something about the last manuscript." He stood up and put his coat on and gathered his papers. "Want to come?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. See you later."

"Bye." He headed out the door without another word. I flopped down on my bed and tried to read the book, but I placed it down.

Misaki is a burden to Takahiro? Impossible right? Misaki hasn't done anything wrong; he's just being a kid. And Takahiro is being a great brother, so everything should be okay. But Akihiko is also right, we're going to have to apply for colleges soon and we need to keep up our grades to get into a good school. Akihiko and I are aiming for Teito University, Takahiro I haven't heard from. Applying and being accepted into universities is a tough thing and we all need to focus on that. However, family shouldn't get in the way, right?

I sat up. I decided I needed to take a walk.

---

The park is always full on a Sunday afternoon. There were many kids running around with kites and playing Frisbee while families ate together. Many sat on the benches and admired Tokyo Tower as some jogged around. I also sat a bench and watched. I gave a deep sigh. I don't know why I came here in the first place. I was planning to walk but I always liked sitting at this park just to think, but think about what? About what Akihiko said? What's going to happen with Takahiro and Misaki? Between Misaki and I?

"Watch out!"

_WHACK!_

I had no idea what hit me, but all I knew was that I was on the ground with a pounding headache. Even though my eyes were closed I could tell that people were surrounding me. One person even poked my face. I quickly stood up and began to yell. "DO YOU MIND?!"

"AH! IT'S AWAKE!"

"RUN!" I didn't realize that they were children as they ran away, but one stayed back.

"Are you okay Kamijou-san?"

I recognized that small voice anywhere. I looked around to find a pair of big green eyes staring worriedly at me. "Oh hi Misaki-chan, yeah I'm fine." He held the Frisbee in his hand as he helped me up. "What are you doing here?" It's kind of weird how we always run into each other. Coincidence maybe or fate?

He smiled brightly as he answered. "I'm playing with my friends! My parents are talking with their parents too!"

"That sounds like fun." I mumbled brushing the dirt off my pants.

"What are you doing here alone?" His head crooked to the side and those big pair of eyes kept in contact with mine.

"Uh… I was just going for a walk… shouldn't you go and play with your friends?"

"Ah! I should-

"Misaki?! Are you okay? Some of the kids yelled 'demon' in this direction." That sounded like Takahiro, and it was since he was running in our direction. A demon?! Hey I'm not that scary… "Oh, hello Hiroki."

'Oh hello Hiroki?' that didn't sound like the air-headed Takahiro at school. In fact, his tone kind of scared me. "Um, hi Takahiro?"

We both looked at each other for what seemed to be forever and we both noticed Misaki looking up at us. "Misaki, go and play." He urged.

"Okay, bye Kamijou-san!" Misaki waved before running back to his friends. Takahiro waited until he was gone and then sat down with me. He didn't even glance at me as he gripped his pants and watch his little brother play with his friends.

"Um, something wrong Takahiro?"

He was still staring at Misaki; he didn't smile and showed no expression. I've never seen him like this and it was scaring me. Where was that air-headed geek I usually have to deal with? I usually hate that side of him but this… I don't know what to think.

"Misaki likes you better."

"P-Pardon?"

"You heard me; Misaki likes you better than me." There was still no emotion, or maybe there was but whatever it was I wished he would stop.

"What are you talking about? He's your little brother, you raised him so why-

Takahiro turned and looked at me, now with wide eyes and a sad expression. "Do you think I'm a horrible brother Hiroki?"

How was I supposed to answer this? I'm an only child and the only older brother I know is Haruhiko. Seeing that he is nothing more than an asshole of course I think Takahiro is a way better brother, a thousand times better. "No you're not! Why would you say that about yourself?"

"Misaki likes you better than me." He repeated.

I gave out a sigh. "No he doesn't. He loves you-

"But he's always talking about you and how he wishes you are always over! After you and Usagi-san left he told me how he took you to the roof and watched the night scene together! M-Misaki and I always do that alone! So why… what am I doing wrong? W-why does he hate me now…" Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. Whoa, this hit me hard and it came so fast. Last night he told me that he was just a little jealous of me but now he's telling me that Misaki would rather have me as a brother. This was terrible, and I have never seen Takahiro cry and I still didn't want to see it happen.

But I didn't know how to handle this properly. Sure it was easy with Misaki, but that's because we share the common feeling. Trying to comfort Takahiro will be harder since Misaki doesn't want me to tell him the truth. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. "Misaki doesn't hate you; he loves you, more than me."

"S-so why is he always asking for you? It's as if he doesn't want me anymore…"

"Takahiro, Misaki loves you and he always will! Maybe… he's just excited that he made an older friend."

He sniffed a bit before talking again. "But it happened so fast… the first time you two met you already slept with him!" I wished that he didn't say it like that in a park full of families. "And the roof top, making that rose for you," I guess Misaki told him about that. "Is there more that I don't know? What about when you walked him home from school? Was there more than just cooking?" He was asking so many questions at once I stood up and gripped his shoulders, trying to stop him.

"No! Nothing more! Takahiro, Misaki loves you! I know something like this happened so quickly but don't jump to conclusions! What happened the first time we met was an accident and Misaki taking me on the roof top was nothing!"

"But I asked him last night if he wanted to go and he refused! He told me that he was tired and went to bed without saying good-night! I got scared…" The tears were forming again, so I gripped him harder.

"Takahiro, there is nothing to be worried about! You are just over reacting. Listen… Misaki really wants to spend more time with you… but I guess it's the fact that we'll be eighteen soon and that you'll be away to college. He doesn't want to lose another minute with you before he loses you." I lessened my grip.

"T-that's why I'm applying to Mitsuhashi University, so I could be closer to home and still be with him. I don't want our bond to break just because of that…"

M. University? I admit it isn't my choice of a school but if it would fit him then he should go along with it. Going to college will change a lot of things, and Takahiro should buy a place of his own but if that's what he wants then I guess he should stick with it.

The school year for us is going to end in a few weeks and we'll be entering our final year at the high school. By then we should have already chosen the universities we plan to go to and write our applications for it. We're going to be really busy next year; I could see why Takahiro is worried.

I released my grip on him and looked away. "I-I have to get going." I told him before walking away. Takahiro didn't call for me and I didn't look back. I have a headache and I just wanted to go home.

---

I was walking to my front porch when I noticed someone standing there about to ring the door bell. "Haruhiko?" I called out.

He turns around and adjusted his glasses. "Ah Hiroki, just who I was looking for."

I grunted. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I just want to talk to you." I didn't believe him, so I walked pass him and tried to open my door when he grabbed my hand.

"What?" I asked now annoyed.

He doesn't say anything and just stared at me for a long time. I sighed and tried to pull away, but he gripped my tighter. "Something is bothering you."

"Huh?"

"You seem troubled. What did my brother do to you this time?" His voice didn't show any concern or any emotion. What was he trying to do?

"He didn't do anything. Will you please let me go now?"

Haruhiko only gripped onto my wrist tighter. "Really? It seems as if you want to cry." Cry? Did I really show that? In reality, I had no idea what was troubling me. It could have been what Akihiko said to me a few hours earlier or the fact I may be ruining Takahiro and Misaki's relationship, but whatever it is its killing my head and I just wanted to sleep.

"Well whatever it is I'll just sleep it off." I expected him to finally let go, but it's Haruhiko and usually the worst happens. He pushed me against the wall and smashed his lips onto mine. I began to struggle for air and for him to let loose but he pushed me harder. I felt his tongue against my lips and demanded for entrance. Too tired to struggle any longer I allowed him, his tongue licking against mine. I couldn't tell if it was disgusting or pleasurable, all I knew was that it wasn't Akihiko, and even though I tried to imagine it as him it could never be him.

Haruhiko broke the kiss, both of us panting for air. He leaned foreword and whispered in my ear. "Or you can sleep it off with me." I don't really remember what happened next. All I could recall was that I was dragged back to his place, thrown violently onto his bed as he removed his shirt…

* * *

Author's note: ADFHAJFH DTHAEF;J H AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! I HATE THIS CHAPTER SOOOO MUCH! Dammit Hiroki was so out of character and it showed nothing between Akihiko and Hiroki.... but I can't re-do it because I don't know what to change, the only good thing was the ending. If anyone has any suggestions read and hopefully change this chapter.

If anyone has any suggestions for the fill-ins before the car accident I'll read and try to fit them in. I have a huge idea for Misaki and Hiroki but it doesn't happen unitl later on, so help?

Sorry for any grammar/spelling/puncuation mistakes and please review! Another 10 to go on please? Thank you, and remember, anyone going to Anime Expo this year in L.A?


	6. Chapter 6

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! Writers block once again. And I was surprised on how much reviewers wanted to kill Haruhiko for hitting on Hiroki! He's not that bad of a guy, I like him actually… And I guess Hiroki doesn't push him off because he wants it too? I'm not trying to make him weak, because trust me, he's not. But at the same time, why didn't he push Miyagi away when he tried to kiss him? Or how come he's always in Nowaki's grip?  
Um, if you really hate the Hiroki/Haruhiko thing I suggest to skip half of the first half… it's a bit more of those two together… enjoy… and don't bite me.  
And there is another important note at the end, make sure to read that please.

* * *

I don't know what time it is, but that wasn't my concern. What was my concern was the fact that I'm in a bed, buck naked and next to Haruhiko. I was still lying down as I stared at him. He too was nude, but his body was no where near mine; I guess that was the good thing about having a huge bed. His looks weren't too different from when he's asleep or awake; the same blank expression as if he doesn't care about anything. But in his sleep Haruhiko seemed a little more peaceful and at rest. Why couldn't he be like that when he's awake?

_BZZZZZ_

I looked down on the floor where my pants were vibrating. Reaching over I took out my cell phone and read the caller I.D. "Akihiko?" I mumbled as I opened it. "Hello?" What the hell is he calling me for, and calling me at an awkward time. I'm currently in bed with his brother, both of us totally naked.

"Hiroki! You won't believe what happened!" Akihiko's voice worried me for a second, he sounded as if someone was in danger.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "What?"

"They're publishing my book! It's coming out next month!"

"That's great! See, you're writing is great-

"No, not great! I don't want to become famous because of my writing." His voice had no expression of excitement at all.

"Well, why don't you just tell them that?"

"I tried but Isaka won't accept 'no' as an answer and my editor is a freak! (1)"

I chuckled and leaned against the head board. "You should be happy at least; I mean you're going to make a lot of money."

"I don't want money. Damn, you and Takahiro said the exact same thing."

My eyes widen. "Wait, you already told Takahiro?"

"Yeah, just before I called you, something wrong with that?"

I could feel my chest tighten. What is wrong with that? He just told Takahiro before me, so what's the big deal? My whole body clenched and I couldn't say anything. No, it was a big deal. It's always Takahiro who gets everything first when it comes to Akihiko. He should have told me first and not that guy. Jealousy suddenly took over as I envied that air-head. "N-No, nothing is wrong." I lied. "So we should celebrate."

"Takahiro said that he'll throw it at his house tomorrow after school, but is going to throw an official one on the weekend, are you coming?"

I was surprised that it wasn't Misaki calling and asking me to come, but since it has something to do with Akihiko I could see why he's not saying anything. I shrugged. "I'll see, right after school?"

"Yes. Hey, where are you right now?"

I looked back at Haruhiko who was still sleeping. "Uh, just walking around."

"Where? I'll meet you there."

"Um, that won't be necessary! I'm actually doing a few errands for my mom, why don't you go and see Takahiro?"

Why the hell did I just do that? I don't want to lead Akihiko into his arms!

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, bye."

I didn't say good bye back as I hung up and threw my phone on the floor. The next thing I knew was that I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and warm, hot breath breathing down my neck. "Rejecting my brother huh? I guess its working."

"L-Let me go." I said.

"Are you sure you want that, Hiroki-kun?" His hands traveled up and touched my nipples and played around with them. I tried my best not to gasp anything out that would make him do more. I didn't want to admit it but Haruhiko is very good at this, as if he's done this before. It was sexy but not in a good way. I love Akihiko, but using his brother as a replacement is disgusting. Sure I could just push him off but my body was telling me otherwise.

"D-don't call me that-ah!" While twisting my nipples he bit down on a particular sensitive spot on my neck.

"Are you sure? You seem to like that." I felt his right hand abandon my upper half and trailed down to my lower part, grasping my place. He stroked it a few times before turning erect again. "'This' seems to like it too…" His skill full hands pulled me slowly and teasingly as he sucked my neck, leaving a few marks.

"A-Akihiko…" I accidentally moaned out. I quickly caught that and looked back at Haruhiko with a worried expression. "Um, sorry… I didn't mean that-

He cut me off with his lips. I felt his tongue pressing against my lips demanding for entrance. I gave it to him as I felt his tongue explore my mouth for a second time. Haruhiko switched our positions so now I was facing him with his legs wrapped around me, trapping me in his embrace. Seconds later we had to release for air, but he continued to kiss down my chest. "It's okay… I'll just need to teach you to say my name for now on."

"What's that suppose to mean-

Once again he cut me off, and this time he pushed me onto the bed. "You know what I mean. Be mine, leave Akihiko." He licked near my earlobe and continued. "I could give you this pleasure when ever you like…

"B-but you don't l-love me- oh!" I shut my eyes as his hands stoked me faster.

"So? He doesn't love you… but you want this don't you?"

"D-don't treat me like some k-kind of slut-a-ah!"

Haruhiko smirked. "I'm not, but your body is soooo needy."

_BZZZZZZZZZZZ_

We both stopped and looked down at my phone on the floor. Haruhiko quickly picked it up and smiled. "You brought a vibrator? How naughty…"

"G-give it to me, it might be important."

Haruhiko looked at the caller I.D. "Oh? This Misaki-chan again? Should I tell her that her boyfriend is being pleasured by another man or should I use this as a vibrator?"

I was about to snatch my phone away and answer it, but suddenly the thought of Takahiro's crying popped into my head. I remember our talk, and how he thought Misaki hated him now and always came to me. I also recalled telling Misaki to call me whenever he feels like, and I guess that's what he's doing now. Maybe he's calling to invite me over for the celebration, but it may turn up to be a long talk. He would end up ignoring Takahiro and I would leave Haruhiko; the second one I didn't mind that much. Haruhiko still held the vibrating cell phone, waiting for his answer. "D-Do what you want." I felt guilty for ignoring his calls after what I told him on the roof, but I wanted Misaki to be with Takahiro more than me.

"Okay then." The phone was just at the tip of my hardness when it suddenly stopped. "Aw, one missed call. What's your number; I'll make it vibrate again."

"Bastard."

"I may be one, but should I really leave you unattended?" He asked patting my crotch. I glared at him and he smirked. Leaning down he whispered: 'Ready for round two?'

---

I left the Usami Mansion with a sore ass. Stupid Haruhiko doing it two times on me! That guy just doesn't know when to stop, and using my cell phone like that, disgusting! I need to get a new phone thanks to that bastard. I slammed the door when I came into my house and went straight to my room. Stripping my clothes off I took some pajamas and entered my bathroom and turned on the water, filling up the tub. I really needed a bath after what Haruhiko did to me. It's not that I consider it as rape, because part of me kind of needed it, it's just the fact the whole time I thought it was Akihiko doing it to me, and like I said, I fine it disgusting to use his brother as a replacement. When the tub was filled up I climbed in and slummed down, relaxing in its heat. After this I was just planning to skip dinner and sleep until tomorrow morning. I'm pretty sure all my homework is done and since I didn't have anything else important it was just best for me to sleep.

Closing my eyes I sunk into the tub, trying to relax.

Five minutes later:

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Struggling to swim out I practically jumped out of the tub gasping for air. I just closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and suddenly I'm drowning in my own tub (2)! I don't even remember sleeping! After that I pulled the drain and quickly went out and dried my self off. When I cleaned up the bathroom I changed and just jumped on my bed. I heard my mom asking if I wanted dinner but I rejected and pulled the covers over me. Looking out my window the sun was just about to set and the city lights were turning on. Just as I was about to sleep my phone began to vibrate. "Hello?" I answered without even looking at the caller I.D.

"Kamijou-san?"

"M-Misaki-chan?!" Crap, first there is Takahiro crying, and then I'm telling Akihiko to go with Takahiro, I then ignore Misaki's calls and now I answer just like this?! "H-hey, what's up?"

"Oh, you sound like you just woke up… sorry."

"Nah, don't apologize. Is there something wrong?"

There was silence on the phone for a moment. I could hear him close something before answering the door again. "Usami-san is here again."

"What? Still?" I checked the time, it was almost eight o'clock. What the hell could those guys do for so many hours? "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know, he just came over and went to his room. But I could sometimes hear then laughing and stuff… what are you doing?"

"Talking to you."

He giggled. "I know that! I mean what were you doing before?"

"Uh…" I looked around the room for some kind of answer. "Just reading a book…"

"Oh? What kind of book?"

I sat up and looked through my shelf with various titles. "An adventure story."

"I like adventure stuff! Do you think you can give me the title? Nii-chan says that I should be reading a lot more so I could become smart like him!"

Smart? I hope Takahiro means smart as in school work because outside of that he's pretty stupid. "Um, let me find an easier one for you. The one I'm reading is at a college level. What kind of adventure stories do you like?"

He was silent for a moment before speaking up again. "One with a happy ending! Nii-chan says that every great adventure has a happy ending! Or not just adventures, everything has a happy ending!"

I shook my head but didn't say anything to him. Everything has a happy ending huh? If that were true Akihiko should be with me and Takahiro would always be with Misaki. Of course, it may also be too soon for a real happy ending. "Hm, I can't remember clearly but I read a book about a space adventure with an astronaut and a princess. (3) I'll try to find it and give it to you."

"Really? Thank you Kamijou-san!"

"You're welcome…" There was a brief of awkward silence for a long time. What else was there to say? I fell back onto my pillow and tried to think of something to say. Nothing came up. I began to tap my free hand against the sheets.

Finally Misaki broke the silence, but his voice didn't sound as cheerful as it was before. "Kamijou-san, did Nii-chan invite you to come over tomorrow?"

"Um, no, why?"

"… He says that he wants to throw a celebration for him or something like that… You guys are friends, so are you going?"

We're friends huh? After what happened this afternoon I think we only see each other as companion, maybe even less. "Maybe… I rather him ask me personally, so I won't intrude."

"Ah, that's true. What do you think it's for? It is Usami-san's birthday?"

"Well that could also be it… but Akihiko just had his first book published, and I guess your brother is very proud of him."

There was another moment of silence. "Do you think if I do something like that Nii-chan would be proud of me?"

My eyes shot wide open. Did my words come out wrong or something? Misaki's voice wasn't the same as it was before, in fact he sounds more depressed or jealous. "Isn't Takahiro proud of everything that you do?"

"He says he is… but he's throwing a party for Usami-san… so it must have been big! I want to do that one day so he could throw a party for me too…"

I didn't know what else to say, I mean what could I say? He's only a kid, but of course Takahiro would always be proud of him. Maybe it was the fact that he's doing something special for his best friend? "Misaki-chan, I'll be there tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

Author's note: Well another failed chapter. And an important note:  
Can you guys please help me for the next upcoming chapters. After the celebration I'm going to need some filler-ins before two major events: A sleepover and the car accident. I'm going to add the four going to festivals like Hanami (April), Boy's Day (May 5), Tanabata, and so on. After that I know how to handle the rest of the story. If any suggestions I'll try to fit them in, otherwise it would take longer to update due to a writers block. Any suggestions please!

Notes:  
I tried but Isaka won't accept 'no' as an answer and my editor is a freak! (1)- I'm not referring to Aikawa. Misaki mentioned how she was young and probably a year older than Akihiko, so she probably wouldn't have had that job… but remember that their office is crazy, and anyone there is a freak.

Struggling to swim out I practically jumped out of the tub gasping for air. I just closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and suddenly I'm drowning in my own tub (2)!-If you read Junjou Mistake Isaka does this all the time. I just thought Hiroki doing it would be just as funny.

Hm, I can't remember clearly but I read a book about a space adventure with an astronaut and a princess. (3)- In Junjou Minimum in the anime Hiroki mentions about a book with a space monkey as the cover and something about a princess. I'm too lazy to check it but it's something like that.

Once again sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes I was in a rush. I'll check and fix it later so don't tell me my mistakes okay? I'll find them myself... And please another 10 reviews? Yeah I'm asking too much, have a Junjou cookie.


	7. Chapter 7

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you all once again for the reviews! I'm still surprised that some of you think that Haruhiko is a crazy stalker, he's just-misunderstood… okay he's a mess but leave Haruhiko alone! –Cries- JK  
Anyway thank you all for the ideas of upcoming chapters. There wasn't a lot but I'm planning to use them all! So wait for those sweet loving and somewhat suggestive chapters.

This one is short, but shows a bit more of Hiroki's and Misaki's relationship. Better chapters to come later… writers block hurts.

**I do not own Junjou Romantica. If I did Misaki wouldn't be able to walk for a whole month if you know what I mean. :D**

* * *

Once again Akihiko and I waited at the front gate for Takahiro to come out of his class. After this we were going to his house to celebrate Akihiko's first novel to be published. The only problem is I wasn't invited by Takahiro directly. Sure Akihiko asked me to go, and I promised Misaki I would be there, but I haven't heard Takahiro actually say 'You should come too!' Finally we see the black hair teen running towards us with that usual goofy grin. I'm kind of relieved to see that smile; at least he's not shooting glares at me anymore. "Are you ready to go Usagi-san?"

"Of course. Hiroki?"

I turned away. "Ready for what?" I asked stupidly. I know I sounded like an idiot, and even more of one because I was trying to get myself invited to a small celebration… hosted by Takahiro. I feel so pathetic…

"Didn't Usagi-san tell you? We're celebrating his first published novel!"

"Oh really? That's great. I forgot to say congratulations Akihiko."

He just smirked. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go."

"Yes! You too Hiroki!"

Wow, that was a lot easier than I expected. I thought Takahiro would give me a frown and wouldn't say anything. That would have been bad since I promised Misaki to be there. "Uh… okay?" I just followed the two back to his house.

When we arrived both his parents were still at work. "Misaki! I'm back!" I waited for an answer from the boy, but nothing came. His shoes were here, but where was he? "Hold on, I'll check on him." He goes into the hallway and into Misaki's bedroom. I was just surprised that Akihiko didn't bother to say any rude comments about Misaki, but Takahiro came back, saying that Misaki is asleep. However we can still celebrate because he's a heavy sleeper, so it shouldn't bother him much.

Takahiro ran into the kitchen and looked around the covers, pulling out a bottle that looked like champagne. Wait, the champagne bottle my parents gave them? "T-Takahiro, w-we're not old enough to drink that!" I couldn't believe how irresponsible he was! And with a kid in the house!

"It is apple cider, and I don't drink." It's funny how I panicked like that, due to the fact that I've been drinking for a while now, sometime when Akihiko started. I could remember when ever I felt so depressed I would drink six packs of beer and then miss the next day of school because of a massive hangover. At least Takahiro is a good role model for his baby brother.

"Well pop that open!" Akihiko exclaimed, going closer to Takahiro. The black hair teen took out a bottle opener and popped the cork open. It flew across the room with bubbles spilling out. "Congratulations!" we both yelled, clapping our hands. Takahiro took out three glasses and poured the cider in. He gave us our glasses and held his up. "A toast to Usagi-san's first novel!" We slammed our glasses together with some cider spilling our before gulping the whole thing down.

"Thank you Takahiro!" Akihiko said happily. Now usually I would become very jealous of this, but I'm not as much. Akihiko never had anything celebrated for _him_ his whole entire life even though it's for a few minutes. He told me that even if it was a birthday no one cared that he was there. After blowing out the candles, everyone went to their own business and totally forgot what they were celebrating. So I guess I was happy to see him pay for once.

But at the same time I wished I threw the party so he could praise me.

When we finished our cup Takahiro poured in more for us. "Okay, this is great but we really need to finish the assignment." Akihiko interrupted.

"Right, what chapter did the teacher tell us to read?" The three of us grabbed our backpacks and took out our book and began to read. It wasn't that the assignment was difficult, but our teacher enjoys giving us too much work for one night, and we still had other homework's to get to. But during the entire time the two drank the rest of the apple cider, and half an hour later they passed out on the kitchen table. I sighed and cleaned around the area so they had room to sleep.

Now working on the assignment alone, and bored out of my mind, I decided to see Misaki. Creeping away I tiptoed into his bedroom and peeked through the crack in his room. I saw Misaki stretching and yawning, as if he just got up. Rubbing his eyes he picked up his backpack on the floor, taking out his notebook, a pencil, and a book and began to study. I figured that he was okay and I was going to leave when I noticed him struggling. I knocked on the door.

"Misaki-chan? It's me." I called, opening the door.

"Kamijou-san? Come in please!" he jumped excitedly. I walked in and looked around his room, trying to act as casual as possible (casual as in not smiling). Misaki grabbed my hand and set me down on his bed, looking up at me with those big green eyes and that excited face. "I knew you would come! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Sorry, but Takahiro said not to. What subject are you doing?"

"Literature. It's hard!" I looked over his shoulder to the book, one page with the text and the other the questions.

"Question one?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, let me look at it." I read over his shoulder, turning the pages a few times to understand what I'm reading. "Try reading this page again." I instructed him. It took him a while the finish the page; I guess it's because he's a slow reader, but he went back to the question and smiled.

"I get it!" He wrote down the answer on his notebook. "Thank you!" Before he went to the next question I heard his stomach grumble. "I'm going to get a snack, do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I-

My stomach grumbled too. Misaki laughed and I looked away in embarrassment. "I'll get us some fruit, what would you like?"

"Don't worry, I'll get the fruit, I need to get my books anyway. I'm working on my literature homework too, so I could help you."

His smile never faded away. "Okay then, can you get me a banana? They're in the fridge."

"Sure." I left the bed and made my way to the kitchen, to still find Akihiko and Takahiro sleeping. I picked up my books and looked in the fridge for the fruit, when I heard the two mumble in their sleep.

"T-Takahiro…" My chest tightened when he said that. When is he never thinking of him?

"M-Misaki…" Now this made me feel a lot better. What dreams does Takahiro have of his baby brother?

I found the banana and took it out along with an apple for myself. Heading back to the room I expected it to be quiet and we would work on our homework in peace, but I was somewhat wrong. I gave the yellow fruit to Misaki who took it with both hands. I bit my apple, planning to go back to work when something from Akihiko's unpublished BL stories came to life(1)… only in little Misaki. And I still ask myself why I didn't just look away.

After unpeeling the banana Misaki took the very top, not just the tip, into his mouth. A normal kid would just bite it off, but it stay in his mouth as he sucked on it, as if trying to get the juice and flavor out. This went on for a few seconds before he finally bit it off and swallowed and repeated the process. After doing it a second time he looked up at me. I didn't notice that I was still staring in disbelief. "Kamijou-san, is something wrong?"

No, nothing is wrong with deep throating a banana!

"Uh… no… j-just hungry…" I took another bite of my apple and tried to concentrate on my homework but I couldn't help but peek over at him every five seconds to see if he was done. When Misaki finally was he threw the peel away, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and went back to work. Does he do that every time he eats a banana? Takahiro doesn't say a thing?! Should I say something?! Where were the good old days in which you can eat a banana in front of another boy without it being so awkward? Well that was ruined for me when I met Akihiko. Around ten I ate one, and he just had to tell me what it looked like. I didn't touch that fruit for five years!

A few hours have passed and I just finished the rest of my homework, and so has Misaki. I organized my papers and placed them into my backpack as he did too. "Come on, I think I should wake up your brother." We walked to the kitchen to find Takahiro just waking up and stretching.

"Oh man, what time is it?"

"Time to wake up, I just got done with the assignments." Takahiro rubbed his eyes and looked around the table. "Oh man! We're not even done with the first one! Usagi-san, wake up!" Once he began to shake Akihiko awake I pushed Misaki behind me.

"Misaki-chan, stay back, he's a mess when he wakes up." I told Takahiro the same thing as I slowly shook Akihiko.

"Hey, Bakahiko, wake up." In truth, I was scared to get this close to him. The first time I saw him wake up from sleep I felt as if I entered hell and it would take minutes to hours before it dies down back to earth. "You guys need to finish the assignment." I moved him a bit more before hearing a groan. That's when I stepped back.

His head rose up from his arms and gave me an evil glare. The aura in the room suddenly turned dark along with black fog creeping around the room. Misaki and Takahiro stood away, looking curiously to what was about to happen. "What the hell do you want?"

"Get up, it's getting late. You still need to finish the assignment." Without saying a word he grabbed his books and papers and sat up, reading the pages with the hell like mood still there. It was like the walking dead studying for a medical exam. I turned to see how the brothers were handling it. Takahiro seemed okay with it, as he is with everything else, but Misaki looked a bit frightened. '

"Sorry Misaki, but I have to finish my homework. Mom and Dad should be home soon."

"Okay Nii-chan." Misaki trailed off to his room. Feeling bad that he was going to be alone for a while I took out my notebook.

"Here, you can check your answers with mine; I'll make sure Misaki-chan is okay."

Akihiko gave out a grunt but Takahiro nodded. I was worried once again that he was mad that I was with his brother once again. But their work was due tomorrow so he would have to focus on that, and since Akihiko and I are walking home together why not stays here for a while? Following Misaki we went into his room and he flopped back on his bed. "Kamijou-san, did you find the book that you told me about?"

The book… oh yeah, that book! I really need to look around for that. It's a great book for kids like him and seeing how slow his reading is he should start out. "Sorry, not yet, but I have a book in my bag right now. It's a bit high level…"

"So can you read it to me? Nii-chan said I should be reading more… but he's doing his homework…"

I just sighed and took out the book Broken and Mended. It's a love/friendship story between two male teens, Haru and Daisuke. Haru loves the Daisuke but is too afraid to tell, since the he is homophobic. But as Haru tries to keep their friendship until an opportunity gives Haru a chance to star in Broadway in New York. Haru thinks about going but Daisuke is also a somewhat controlling friend, and doesn't want him to go. Basically your typical drama, and a short story. There isn't anything too bad except that one is gay and the talk of suicide. This shouldn't torment Misaki much. He'll learn this stuff eventually.

"Sit closer." I instructed. I held the book down to my lap so he could look at the words as I began to read.

"'If only it was easier to tell the one you love how you really feel, but the truth could sometimes hurt…" He sat closely and read along with me. Once in a while he would ask questions and I would clarify them.

After reading halfway through the book-"Why doesn't he just tell him that he likes him?"

"Well… I guess he doesn't want to hurt their friendship, and he would rather keep a secret then be alone." I explained.

"But… if he goes to Broadway he would hurt their friendship and end up being alone. If Daisuke is a true friend then he should understand!" For a slow reader Misaki understands the book pretty well.

I shrugged. "Sometimes, things don't go the way as planned."

"Haru is stupid… it would only hurt in the end…" Hurt in the end, the ending which isn't supposed to happen. And the ending which I shouldn't read to Misaki. I read this one during class and throughout the story he decides to leave, and Daisuke says so many mean things that Haru promises to never return, and didn't even tell him his true feelings. Later Daisuke discovers Haru's feelings from his friend and goes to America to find and apologize.

Apology accepted and so is his sexuality and they become lovers. But it only last for a short time when Daisuke becomes controlling once again, pushing Haru to the edge. Daisuke says even meaner things, making his boyfriend leave him. But no matter how much of a jackass Daisuke is, Haru is still in love with him, and as he tries to find him Daisuke is with another girl, and constantly gives glares at his ex. Pressure from his love life and stage life gets to him, and in the end commits suicide by drinking sleeping pills. It hits the news and Daisuke feels major guilt, but could now do nothing but move on.

In my opinion Daisuke is the stupid one for being so immature about their relationship, and if he could just understand, maybe they could have been happy.

But happiness never lasts, because something will go wrong.

I was going to read more but we heard their parents returning. Misaki leaped off the bed to greet them as I began to pack up. I walked into the kitchen to find Takahiro and Akihiko cleaning up too, apologizing for the mess.

"Congratulations Akihiko for your new novel! I'm sure it's going to be a hit!" Misaki's mother exclaimed.

"Thank you Takahashi-san, but it's nothing."

"Such a modest boy." His dad complemented. Akihiko just smiled and thanked them.

"Hiroki and I should be going now. Takahiro, thanks for the small party. See you tomorrow." Takahiro said his good-bye and I said the same to Misaki. He waved eagerly to me and told me to finish reading the story to him next time I come over. Akihiko and I both left their house, walking home in the dark when I yelled.

"CRAP!" I forgot to tell Misaki not to tell Takahiro or his parents what I was reading him! A story about two men, one being gay? I'm pretty sure they'll freak out and I'll be banished from the Takahashi house hold for eternity!

"What?!" Akihiko asked, a bit startled.

"Uh… nothing, never mind!"

His startled and worried face turned into an evil smirk. "Did you leave Misaki's pants undone after you to have fun?"

"What?!"

"You two spend so much time in his room; I expected that you've already touched him."

I could feel my face turn red as I stammered to find the right answer. "W-we didn't do anything like that you pervert!"

"Why are you stammering pedo-bear? Still recovering from the steamy paradise called 'Misaki's pants'?"

"Shut up Bakahiko! I was reading Misaki-chan Broken and Mended.!"

His laughing died down, but not as much. "That book about with Haru and Daisuke? Why would you read that to a kid?"

"He asked me to read him something that that was the only thing in the room."

He raised his eye brow. "The only book in the room? Really?"

"Hey, if you're going to insult him on how stupid he is for not having enough books then shut up."

Akihiko put his hands in a defensive position. "I wasn't going to say anything! Really, you protect this kid like he's your lover or something." Sighing he continued to walk to our houses.

As I followed I processed the words that Akihiko said. 'You protect this kid like he's your lover.' 'Like he's your lover.' 'Lover'

Lover

Lover

Lover

**LOVER?! **

* * *

Author's note: I know the whole 'lovers' thing is went pretty fast but you have to admit, Hiroki is defending Misaki a lot, and even though he's not that type of guy he's going to say why next chapter.

So yeah, short, sweet and totally random chapter only I intentionally added the sucking banana Misaki scene just because I love little boys sucking on something cock-like. I probably shouldn't have written that but who cares.  
More to come on the book that Hiroki was supposed to give to Misaki, the space adventure one. It plays an important role. The book, Broken and Mended, just came out of no where so sorry for it being so cheesy.

Once again sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes and please review! Almost at one hundred! I'm so glad you all like this! Another ten maybe?

I bit my apple, planning to go back to work when something from Akihiko's unpublished BL stories came to life(1)- I'm pretty sure Akihiko still wrote BL, you know of his fantasies and stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! But school is starting soon, and during the summer, while I was writing this, my grandfather passed away and we had to go to Hawaii for the service. I was writing a fanfiction dedicated to him but it's harder to write it than I thought. I'll put more information on it on my profile page later on.  
So here's the newest chapter! Sorry that the beginning is pretty random, but it all goes together somehow! I noticed how I'm not emphasizing on Akihiko/Hiroki more so I tried to add that here. For those asking for the next time skip, it's going to be a while. I want to get their whole summer and school year first before the next time skips.  
For the reviewer Anthea Phailin: Thanks for that long review, but now I'm scared to even get to my computer! I'm afraid of disappointing you! How about, if I did horrible don't review? Sorry, as much as I need criticism I'm scared of it. I'm strange that way.  
And lastly, school is about to begin (August 31) so less time with fanfiction more time with homework! Isn't that sexy?

I do not own Junjou Romantica! If I did Sumi would be raping a tree.

* * *

I raced back to my own home, slamming the front door, ignoring my mom and dad's 'welcome home', stomped up the stairs and slammed my door. Lover… lover?! What the hell was Akihiko thinking? I know it's some kind of sick joke, so why can't I stop thinking about it?! Massaging my temples I sat on my bed trying to think things through.

Misaki is only seven, is Takahiro's brother, and probably has no idea the difference between a father son kiss to a lover's kiss.

I'm seventeen, Takahiro's friend (somewhat), know the differences in the kisses, and cares for Misaki.

….

I have no idea what that has to do with anything.

Okay… let's try this again.

Takahashi Misaki, age seven, is Takahiro's younger brother who also happens to be my friend. Misaki and I met almost a week ago just from a random occurrence and have been talking since. He is feeling neglected since Takahiro is always with Akihiko as I feel the same because Akihiko is always with Takahiro. Since Misaki is the youngest one I comfort him so we both won't be lonely. But lately I've been defending him and was also confronted by Takahiro who believes that he is a horrible brother and gave me evil glares for a while. Then I end up reading stories to Misaki while our mothers go gaga over how 'cute' Misaki and I are together.

I still don't see it.

Maybe Akihiko is just getting into my head like he usually does for his sick jokes. I totally doubt that he's serious unless he really thinks I'm a pedophile.

I really do hope that he's just joking.

Too tired to think more or even eat I take a quick shower, change into my pajamas and climb into bed. The room was somewhat dark, besides the street lights outside but it wasn't enough for me to sleep. I tossed and turned several times before blowing the strands of hair on my face away. This is annoying. I'm tired but I can't sleep at all.

Now sitting up I turn on my desk lap and stare at my book shelf. Usually when I cannot sleep I would read two or three books before suddenly dozing off. Seeing that it was one of those nights I walk to my book shelf and look for a good book to read. This area of my room wasn't lit up well so I just picked out two random books and laid back down. I stared at the books and shrugged. They weren't my favorite books, but they would have to do. And before I knew it, I suddenly fell asleep.

---

"Hiroki, you look like shit." Akihiko complemented as we walked to the school. Even though I feel asleep fast last night I woke up late and didn't have time to eat breakfast or take a shower. I just put on my uniform and headed out the door

"Thanks…" I yawned once and continued to trail behind him.

"So what? You couldn't sleep?"

Another yawn. "No, I was able to. I guess I forgot to set my alarm and I just woke up late."

"Ah, you were having wet dreams of Misaki huh?"

I was suddenly wide awake, gawking at Akihiko's words. "WHAT?! S-STOP TALKING NONSENSE!"

"Hahaha! Hiroki, you're so fun to tease!" Akihiko was holding his stomach, obviously laughing too hard.

"Well it's not fun for me!"

He kept laughing for a while before stopping. "Sorry, but it is fun."

"You're a jerk." I told him as I walked passed him.

I could hear him catching up to me and laugh, but this time softer. I felt his hand petting my head as he always does, making me look into those violet eves of his. His smile was suddenly gentle and caring, making me want to hug him, but I resisted. "Like I said, sorry."

I looked away from him, trying to hide the obvious blush. "Yeah well… it's okay I guess."

His hand left my head, but Akihiko's gaze stayed. "That's what I love about you Hiroki; somehow you can easily forgive me. Now let's go or we'll be late." Turning around Akihiko walked ahead of me, not looking back once. I stayed frozen in the same spot, his words repeating in my head.

_That's what I love about you Hiroki; somehow you can easily forgive me._

If you can love that about me, why can't you love me like you do with Takahiro?

---

I sat at the far corner of the classroom. The teacher wasn't in yet which was fine with us, so everyone did what they did in the morning. Well, it was a bit off today. Usually Akihiko and I would be sitting together but apparently the students already found out about Akihiko's new book and most of the students, as in the girls, in the class was congratulating or praising him. It was obvious that he was annoyed as hell, but he kept a smile. At first I questioned how they even knew that his book was coming out, but I remembered him saying that the company was going to advertise around the subway stations.

"Akihiko-sama! The book you wrote is sounds so wonderful and romantic!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yes! My mom works with the company and told me all the details! She said that Daisuke is such a strong character and Aoi is the sweetest girl!"

"Is Aoi based on a girl you like?"

"Is it me?!

"Or me?!"

I rolled my eyes. As if Akihiko would use a girl in the class for his book. Well, maybe use them as the preppy slutty character but not as the main one. When he was the new student when we were ten all the girls fell for him, and they haven't stopped.

The guys however, scoffed in jealously. "Girls are idiots."

"Yeah! Why go for a guy from England?"

Still staring at Akihiko, I didn't notice one of the guys walk up to me. "Hey Kamijou-san, can I talk to you?"

Seeing that Akihiko is busy and class _still_ hasn't started I shrugged and walked with the guy. Uh, Ichi is it? I believe so. We walked out of the classroom and shut the door. Not many people were in the halls which was good enough for us. "So what's up?" I asked.

Ichi looked back in the classroom before looking at me. "You and Usami are close right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So you're not jealous that he's getting the attention of all the girls just for some stupid book?"

No, he doesn't like girls. I'm jealous of Takahiro though. "Not really, he deserves it. The book was written well."

Ichi pouted and crossed his arms. "Well I don't like it. I'm captain of the soccer and Go team at this school, plus I'm student council president. Why are they falling for some Emo silver hair kid who only knows how to write?"

"Hey, it's not Akihiko's fault he's getting the attention that he doesn't even want. I guess you'll have to try harder."

I was about to go inside when he grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around. "Aren't you angry that he leaves you for the girls?"

I swatted his hand away. "For the last time it isn't his fault. You just have to get over this." I opened the door to the classroom and stepped in, going back to my desk. When I sat down Akihiko looked in my direction, sat up and walked towards me. The girls gave a disappointed groan as he sat down next to me.

"Sorry about that."

"It's cool, but it must be annoying."

Akihiko nodded and stared out the window. "They haven't noticed that I'm gay yet?" He said this pretty loud, but the girls didn't seem to hear it as they fondled with his book.

"Apparently not. But they don't know that I am either…" It was then that the teacher came in and everyone went to a desk. We said our good mornings and class was started. I wonder if the teachers knew about his book.

---

After school:

"Wow Usagi-san! So many presents! More than you got on Valentines' day!" Takahiro exclaimed, the both of us helping him carrying his presents. So the teachers really did know that Akihiko published his first book, and the whole school knew about it. Since he is top student of the school all the teachers gave him presents, along with a few from the fan girls.

"You guys want it? This is so much crap…" Once we reached the school gate we dropped everything and organized it in a way that all three of us can carry it to his house.

"Crap? Sakishima-sensei gave you wine! I hope he knows that you're underage!" Takahiro said, looking at the brand. "Wow this is expensive."

"Oh, give me that. That I can use." Akihiko said, putting it in his backpack.

"Well Sakishima-sensei does have a _thing_ for you." I joked, smirking. That would get him back from this morning.

"Haha but I don't like them old." He looked through his presents and then paused. "But you like them young… and I mean young."

The gift I just picked up dropped on the floor. Takahiro picked it up and looked at us confused. "Bastard, not this again."

"Hey Takahiro, did Hiroki tell you that he likes your brother."

"Well yeah." I gawked. "They get along so well!" he said happily.

Akihiko laughed. "No I mean-

"Um, Kamijou-sama?" All three of us stopped talking and turned around to see who it was. It was a girl from our class; she seemed to be one of those who were drooling over Akihiko's book.

"Yes?"

"Um, can I talk to you?" I looked at the two on the ground. Akihiko shrugged and Takahiro signaled for me to go for it. Sighing I followed her outside the gates. Once we were alone she looked down at her feet and played with her hands. Annoyed, I spoke up first. "I'm sorry but I'm kind of busy. What do you need?"

She seemed to be shaking as she reached into her vest pocket and pull out a letter. Oh don't tell me-

"Kamijou-sama? Um, I-I like you a lot! And I'm always thinking about you but you never notice me! So-

"Wait, you like me?"

She nodded. "For a while now. But you always hang out with Usami-san and Takahashi-san, so I couldn't exactly confront you. But my friends told me to… so please accept this!" She bowed down with the letter standing out.

I just stared at her with an astonished expression. This is the first time a girl confessed to me, but I couldn't feel a thing. I was gay, so it meant nothing, even though I didn't want to hurt her. But at the same time, she's confessing to me? She was all over Akihiko before.

"Um… I don't know what to say… but I thought you liked Akihiko."

She stood up and looked at me with guilty eyes. "I-I was trying to make you jealous… I mean Usami-san is cute and all… but I rather have you! Please accept this!"

"Listen I-

"Kamijou-san?" Another interruption, which I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. But the voice was small so we looked down. Looking up at us, or rather me, were those big green, curious eyes. Little Misaki was in his school uniform and holding a book.

"Misaki-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Kamijou-sama, is a relative? He's adorable."

I turned and looked at her. "No, he's Takahiro's little brother." Misaki held the bottom of my shirt and tugged.

"Um, where's my Nii-chan?"

"He's at the gate; you'll see him with Akihiko."

He smiled and let go. "Thank you Kamijou-san!" Misaki ran off to join his brother, and I figured I had too.

"I have to help them." I said, walking away.

"Wait! Kamijou-sama!" she called out, grabbing my hand. "Will you go out with me?" Her voice sounded desperate and sad. If only she got straight to the point before.

I gently struggled to get free as I tried to find the words to let her down easy. "I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you. I don't even know your name."

"Then you can learn it when we go out!"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't going to be a 'when we go out'. I-I'm in love with someone else." Her eyes looked terrified and about to break into tears. "Please, I didn't want to hurt you-

"I-I understand… I just thought…"

"I know. Um, I have to go." I was finally able to get out of her grip and leave. I knew I hurt her, but the guilty feeling inside me wasn't there. I guess I just didn't have that for girls.

When I got back Misaki was helping the two with the presents, carrying as much as he can. "So what was she asking?" Akihiko asked.

"Nothing, just my notes." He shrugged and stood up with the presents.

Misaki looked down at the gifts that he was holding. "Is it your birthday Usami-san?"

He shook his head. "No, I wrote a stupid book and now people won't stop bothering me. It's not even out yet!"

Takahiro shook his head. "It's not stupid, it's amazing!"

"…I would like to read it." Misaki said in a quiet tone.

All three of us looked down at Misaki with amazement. "Really?" I asked. "It may a bit complicated for you to read."

"Then I guess I'll have to read more books." He stared down at the book he was holding now before hiding it with the presents. What has suddenly gotten into Misaki?

-

"Wow Usami-san! Your house is huge!" Misaki said, gazing at his mansion.

"Really? Seems a bit small to me…" Takahiro and I stared at the enormous mansion, my face obviously saying 'you're kidding right?'

"Let's just go in, my arms are tired." I said. We walked to the front door, where his butler was cutting the hedges.

"Ah, welcome home Usami-sama. Usami-sama, you shouldn't be carrying heavy material!" He placed the cutters down and tried to pile the presents away, but Akihiko jerked back.

"I got it Tanaka-san; can you just open the door?"

Tanaka bowed. "Of course." Using his key he opened the gigantic door revealing marble flooring and a big staircase leading up to many rooms. I've been in his house many times, but I still cannot believe what is in here. He said the whole Usami family lives here but the whole family? Even if they were I bet there was still extra rooms.

I looked down at Misaki whose mouth was open with amazement. He didn't say but his eyes sparkled with bewilderment like a kid at a candy store. "Let's go to the living room." Tanaka closed the door and led us to the living room, another room that was twice as big as a regular house. Since the table was cleared we dropped all the presents down. "Let's unwrap all of them. The only interesting gift is the wine, so I'll keep that."

Misaki unwrapped a small box, which turned out to be chocolates. "Do you like these?"

Akihiko looked down at him and shook his head. "I hate sweet things. You can keep them."

"A-are you sure?"

Takahiro patted Misaki's head and smiled. "Misaki isn't used to receiving gifts, even if it's his birthday or Christmas."

Akihiko was still looking down at him. He wasn't smiling as he said "Well at least he isn't spoiled." I couldn't tell if it was a compliment or an insult but we went back to the presents.

"Look at this!" Takahiro said, pulling out a summer Yukata. I began to laugh while Takahiro and Misaki snickered softly.

Akihiko took the Yukata and held it up in disgust. "What the hell? Who gave me this? It looks like it's for a girl!"

"It didn't say, but obviously someone wanted to see you in it!" I said. He glared at me and threw it in my direction.

"You keep it."

"I don't want it!"

Akihiko looks at Takahiro and Misaki. "You two want it?" Misaki shook his head, obvious that it wouldn't fit him. Takahiro didn't want it either. I threw it on the floor, where we kept the unknown items. The next thing we opened up was a card. Flipping it open was a gift card to Hollister. "Huh? I don't shop there."

"Where is the closest one anyway?" Takahiro asked.

"I heard that there's one in Okinawa, but that's pretty far." Misaki said.

Akihiko shrugged and tossed it over to him. "I don't think the clothing fits for you, but you can always try it out." He said. Misaki caught it and looked at it confusingly.

"Even with a gift card you would still need to pay another thirty or fifty." I pointed out. "Is there anyway to just cash the money?"

"I believe so." Misaki had an uncomfortable look on his face and slid the card to Takahiro. He didn't notice it as he took out another gift.

"Hey, a new notebook seems cool." He said holding it up. The front had a design of a cherry blossom trees.

"Hm, I guess I can keep that." He unwrapped another gift which turned out to be chocolate shaped roses. "Yuck, here." He passed it over to the brothers.

"For a popular guy you sure hate most of your presents." I said.

"I never wanted them in the first place."

We noticed Misaki was looking down at a small box with a questionable expression. "Something wrong Misaki?" asked Takahiro.

"Yeah, what are these?" he asked holding out a very small packet that said 'Trojan' and 'Night light' on it. We looked over the box to see the same small packets in many different colors.

"Oh my gosh! Misaki throw those away!" Takahiro ordered. I began to laugh my ass off and Akihiko took the box away.

"What the hell? Who gave me condoms?!"

I could barely speak. "Hahahaha! Looks like somebody wants you! Quick! Open up the 'Night Light' ones!"

"Nii-chan, what's a condom?" Little Misaki asked. I laughed even harder and even Akihiko started to snicker.

"I-it's… uhh…"

"Yes Takahiro, tell your brother what a 'condom' is. He's bound to know sometime." Akihiko teased.

Misaki looked up curiously at his older brother, waiting for the answer.

"It's… it's… it's nothing more than trash! Here," he gave Misaki a hand full of them. "Go throw them away and don't tell mom or dad about this okay? Don't even bring it up!"

Misaki stared down at the condoms and just nodded. "Okay Nii-chan." Misaki runs off in another room trying to find a trash can.

"Now who gave you those?!" He asked angrily.

"I didn't see a note. But that is a great gift!"

"Oh you should know."

Takahiro rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid to open anymore."

"I'm not!" I said, ripping apart the next one. "A rubber ducky? The ones you take a bath with."

"I take showers." He said, pushing it Misaki's end of the table. He opened up another one to reveal aftershave. "What are up with these gifts?"

"I bet half of them are pranks…" I murmured.

I opened up a small package. "Oh! Here's something we can all use! A trip to Osaka for four! We should use this during summer break!"

"Hm, that would be fun to get out of here…" Akihiko took the package and read the information.

"Hey, what's taking him so long?" Takahiro asked.

I looked behind me where Misaki had run off to. "Do you think he got lost? We didn't tell him where the trash can was."

Takahiro had a worried expression on his face, so Akihiko sat close to him and reassured him. "Don't worry; I'll call Tanaka to find him." Just as he was about to call the butler, Misaki came back, with another guy who wasn't Tanaka.

"Why hello Hiroki, Takahiro, _brother._"

"Haruhiko." Akihiko growled.

"Misaki, there you are! I was so worried-

"Oh! This is the 'Misaki' who always calls you Hiroki? Strange, I thought he was a she. Seems pretty cute though." Haruhiko placed his hand on Misaki's shoulder. Misaki had his eyes down, looking very tense.

"Let go of him." I commanded.

"I guess I can, but I was just wondering, what is a cute seven year old boy like him doing with a handful of condoms?" Haruhiko showed another packet in his other hand and smirked. "So were you planning to do to anything to this innocent, sweet child, Hiroki?"

* * *

Author's note: Haruhiko strikes again! What is he going to do with Misaki? Is this Ichi guy going to cause problems for them all? Why condoms?! Okay this was supposed to be another random chapter which turned into something plot-ish. Actually Haruhiko wasn't even to know who Misaki was until later, as in when he's eighteen. But it goes along. Sorry for ending there! But I did it to torture you all.  
So, sorry for the long wait and another ten reviews as usual! Sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes… school is about to begin and I don't feel like looking things over.


	9. Chapter 9

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 9

* * *

Author's Note: Oh my gosh I apologize for the very long wait. Let's just say once chapter eight was done I began to write chapter nine when school started. Ever since then I just put it off until now, and now I don't even remeber the time line. I don't remeber writing the timeline or hints to the date in the current chapters so if anyone could at least guess please tell me. I believe I left somewhere a few months before Misaki's birthday, but remember that Christmas is coming too. So somewhere in August or September... bleh I don't know anymore. I guess I'm trying to say is don't kill me.  
I think my biggest apology would be it would be a lot longer for new updates until I could remember how this will end (I think I revealed it but it's trying to lead up to it).

So this is probably the suckiest chapter chapter of them all... and if anyone who loves this story reads this... you're in for a disappointment. I have no idea how to set up a beta, but anyone would who like to help me write this just send me a message and we'll see what we can do.

In final words I am alive and using this account. If you noticed I wrote some Hetalia fanfiction, so feel free to read those... better chapters will go on for that. And check out my deviantART, I post up updates on there. Please read the author's note on for new stories and such. So I am still alive.

'Enjoy' this chapter.

* * *

"So were you planning to do anything to this innocent, sweet child Hiroki?" Haruhiko smirked as he began to rub Misaki's shoulder. The boy gave a terrified look at Haruhiko, his body obviously shaking.

Takahiro stood up and ran to his brother. "Misaki, are you okay?" he just nodded and fell into his arms, away from Haruhiko.

"Careful Takahiro, you never know what Haruhiko is going to do next." Akihiko warned. "Besides, how do you know him?" My eyes widen as I remembered when Haruhiko first saw his name; Misaki's name was on my cell phone after we had sex. I looked straight in the eye to Haruhiko, who kept that smirk on his face. "Well?" Akihiko spoke up again.

"Hm? Oh I just asked his name when he was running around the house. When I saw the back of his head I thought that Hiroki shrunk." I couldn't tell if that was an insult but I would have to thank him for not revealing the rest of the story.

"He didn't hurt you, did he Misaki?" Again he only shook his head and didn't say anything. In fact, he refused to make eye contact.

"The real question is why was Misaki running around with a handful of condoms? I think he's too young to knock up a girl."

"They were nothing, just some joke." I explained.

"A joke? From what?"

"Usagi-san received presents from school; some were just sick jokes."

Haruhiko's gaze went to the wrappers and various items on the table. He looked back at Akihiko and frowned. "So how did you do to get these? Sit and mope around like you usually do?"

I stood up and shouted. "Hey! Don't-

"So what if I did? Besides, it's none of your concern…" We thought that was going to be the end of it, until Haruhiko walked right for us. I backed away and let him through as Takahiro took Misaki away. He picked up a random card and read it to himself.

"You wrote a book?" Akihiko didn't say a thing. "A book that hasn't even been published yet and already you're getting the rewards. How stupid." Akihiko glared at his brother, still not talking. "I don't see why everyone should gag over your work; it's nothing but a bunch of words on a page. Why don't you do something in your life besides writing, it will get you no where. Your workings are just a waste of everyone's time and paper. Only read idiots would pick that thing up and-

"STOP IT!" We all turned to see who just yelled. We expected it to be Takahiro but he looked confused as well.

"Misaki…?"

He looked down at his feet before speaking up again. "Just… just stop it! H-how would you know how good his writing is? E-even though I haven't read it myself you shouldn't just judge a person's writing without reading it first you moron!" After that Misaki covered his mouth and hid behind Takahiro, scared.

Haruhiko at his eyes widen at first, but then the smirk came back. "You're really loud, but it's cute. And anyway you're also wrong. I have read some of his work, journals actually that were hidden in the attic-

Suddenly Akihiko stood up from his spot and ran towards his brother. They slammed against the wall with Akihiko holding his collar in anger. "You read my journals?!"

This didn't seem to scare Haruhiko at all. Instead he kept that smirk on his face and talked. "Well it's not like it said 'Don't read'. Father told me to clean up the attic and I happen to stumble upon it. I wasn't sure if it was trash or not so I had to read it. Seeing how pathetically written it was I threw them all out."

The anger risen up in Akihiko's eyes. With one fist he held his brother in his place while the other was used to punch him in the face. Haruhiko turned to his side as he was punched, but he didn't fall. Instead he raised an eyebrow in amusement more than confusion. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Oh, did that make you mad? Maybe I should have asked you first." This received another punch, then a third.

"Y-You bastard! Why do you enjoy torturing me like this?!"

Now Haruhiko took control by switching their positions and pinning Akihiko against the wall. "Torturing you?! What about all the things that you've done to me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Guys! Stop this! You're scaring Misaki!" I yelled. Over by the table was Takahiro holding Misaki who was crying. He stroked his brother's head, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

It was then Haruhiko punched Akihiko, making him bleed a bit from his mouth. It didn't seem to affect him as Akihiko kicked him in the stomach, making him fall. As I tried to step in Akihiko pushed me away, ready to attack his brother when a bigger authority stepped in. "Boys, what the hell is going on?"

Coming down the staircase was their father who seemed to be aggravated by their noise. "Akihiko, why are you bleeding? Haruhiko! Why are you on the floor?!" Haruhiko looked up with heartbreaking eyes, as if trying to get pity from their father. Akihiko cringed and didn't say anything. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing." Akihiko answered.

"I threw away those old journals like you told me to father, and Akihiko punched me!"

"You liar! You threw them away just to make me miserable like you always do!"

"Boys, please calm down." Tanaka begged as he finally stepped in.

Their father made it to the bottom of the stair case and walked up to the boys. "Akihiko, he isn't lying. I told him to clean up the attic."

His lavender eyes widen. "What?"

"We were short on maids and since he wasn't doing anything I asked him to clean it. Akihiko, those journals were there for years, they're not important at all." Usami-chichi said it as if it was nothing. He helped up Haruhiko and made sure that he was okay. "Akihiko, you're bleeding. Don't you want-

"I'm fine."

"But-

"I said I'm fine!" Usami-chichi, Tanaka and Haruhiko looked at each other. Usami-chichi excused Tanaka to take care of Haruhiko. Their father gave us strange looks, before eying Misaki.

"I haven't seen you before."

Takahiro held Misaki close, which looked like he was in tears. "This is my brother. Um… he's just a bit shocked to see all this."

"Hm… well have a nice day boys. And Akihiko, I expect you to apologize to Haruhiko. I was the one who told him to throw those journals away." He stared at Misaki one last time and headed in another room. The living room was silent then as the three of us gazed at Akihiko who seemed to be staring at the floor. Suddenly he ran upstairs, probably to the attic. When he was gone I broke the silence.

"Um, you two should go home. We'll bring the rest of the presents tomorrow." Takahiro nodded and picked up Misaki as I opened the door for them. Once they were gone I rushed upstairs to find Akihiko.

After searching for five minutes I finally found the dusty attic where he was. All the furniture seemed to be covered with white cloth with a few cobwebs hanging about. Next to the window was an open desk, and crouching down beside the desk was Akihiko. He had his head buried in his arms, which were rested on his knees, with a dusty old notebook. "I can't believe those two… they knew this was I love to do…"

I bent over and touched his shoulder. When he didn't shrug me off I sat down next to him and patted his back. "Hey, I don't think they threw everything out…"

That's when he had his head up. "You're right." Standing up, Akihiko opened up the drawer where his notebooks were. His hand seemed to be searching for something, when a smaller drawer opened up from the same table. My eyes widen. A secret compartment huh? I wonder where they bought that table.

Akihiko gave a very faint smile as he took out some dusty old notebooks. "At least they didn't find these ones."

I stood next to him and blew off the dust. "Hey, I think I remember you writing this one when we were ten."

He nodded and flipped through the pages, his smile growing bigger. "It's a good thing I hid this one." Akihiko then searched through the secret compartment and took out at least three more thin notebooks covered in dust. "I need to find a place to hide these."

I would have offered to keep them for the time being, but by then Akihiko made his way to the door. He looked around as if trying to make sure his brother or father wasn't there before he singled me to follow him. We ran to another room that only looked like another storage area only with a lot less furniture. "We rarely go to this room for some reason, which makes it a perfect hiding place." Next to the window was another plain table. It didn't look like it had any secret compartments but Akihiko placed it in there anyway.

"If they throw these away again I swear I'll…" he couldn't finish the sentence. What exactly could he do? He was just a teenager who couldn't even leave his house yet. Well he probably can and he could stay with me, but his father was persistent, always talking about their 'family'. A dysfunctional family maybe but nothing like the ones you would see on TV.

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder again. "Come on, why don't we get something to eat?"

"Yeah… how about the café down the block?" I nodded as we walked down the stairs. Tanaka seemed occupied by cleaning up our mess so we just left.

It was a slow walk to the café, with both of us saying nothing. It's interesting because in the end, I had to comfort him, I stayed and supported Akihiko. Yet I bet that doesn't change anything between us. No matter how much I comfort him, how much I support him, even if he cried on him I am nothing more than a friend. A companion and nothing more. I feel like I could cry, but I won't. It wouldn't make a difference.

I'm in love with Akihiko.

But Akihiko is in love with Takahiro.

---

Okay really random ending but deal with it people. Like I said I lost the plot to this.... Anyone who would like to help me write this (or re-write) just message me please, I'm desperate for this one especially. It's one of my few fanfictions with a long plot.

And no, I didn't check any of my grammar or spelling because I hate this chapter. If you catch one (or many) message me and I'll fix it then. So sorry for the wait and here you go. Review and you'll receive penis cookie. You know you want it.


	10. Chapter 10

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 10

Author's note: I would like to thank Lady Lauran for helping me with the plot of this story! Hopefully I did alright without screw up too much of the plot. I finally figured out the timeline so I'm sending it to Lady Lauran and anyone who is still willing to help with more plots before and after the major events.

And if anyone enjoys both Hetalia and Junjou Romantica please check out my new story Silly Go Round… I am not advertising (gets shot). I just want a few more opinions (reviews) before writing the second chapter. Haha, enjoy chapter 10 right now!

* * *

It has almost been two weeks since the incident with Haruhiko but it seems like everyone is trying to put it all behind. Well, mostly everyone. Akihiko is acting like nothing happened and continued to write while Takahiro had his usual stupid smile on his face. According to Takahiro Misaki seems to be doing okay as well and Akihiko's father is of course ignoring his sons. Haruhiko, however, is not going to let this go.

How do I know this? It was exactly two weeks after the incident when Haruhiko decided to approach me. He came after school while I was at kendo practice. Akihiko and Takahiro already went home and I was the only one in the gym practicing when Haruhiko came in. "You look fierce with a bamboo stick in your hand."

"Tch. I don't need your sarcasm."

Haruhiko held his hands up in defense. "It wasn't sarcasm. I do mean it. I won't say more because I'm afraid you may hit me with it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. What do you need?"

Seeing that I wasn't going to hit him he approached me, but not close enough so I don't 'accidentally' hit him. "I was just surprised."

"With what?" I continued swinging at the air, remembering what my coach was saying. Breath and swing breathe and swing…

"That Misaki was a seven year old boy."

I suddenly stopped. How did I not see this coming? I dodged a bullet for not announcing our affair at his house but I knew he was going to ask about Misaki sooner or later. "So what? He's Takahiro's younger brother."

Haruhiko didn't get closer, but instead sat on the floor. "Well, I just assumed he was a girl you were dating or something. You don't have very many, excuse me; don't have any girl's phone number. I though you finally turned straight."

Another swing. "Don't insult me. And if I'm gay why do you want to have sex with me?"

Haruhiko gave a bored sigh. "Because I'm sexuality active." I glared at him. "And it can one day take you away from Akihiko."

"You know that I'm not leaving Akihiko just because I sleep with you." For a while I thought he wasn't going to say anything. I took off my shoulder pads and helmet and set it next to my gym bag when I felt two arms wrap around my shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You won't leave Akihiko because you sleep with me, but he will leave you." He whispered.

My eyes widened to what he said. What he said was true, and even when I sleep with him it plays in my head. Akihiko would kill me if he found out about us not to mention I would lose him as well. "W-what do I have to do to make you keep quiet?"

I felt him shrug. "Leave him."

"No."

"…Then continue to play my game. Fun, right?"

I scowled. "You wish you bastard."

Haruhiko finally released me. "Your words hurt me."

"I hope they do." I angrily stuffed my gym back with the rest of my uniform. "Now if you excuse me I have to get home." I pushed pass him and opened the door to leave. I quickly took a glance at him; Haruhiko was still standing in the middle of the room, smirking at me. Glaring at him I slammed the door and made my way home.

---

"Mom, I'm home…" I called as I placed my shoes to the side.

It sounded like my mom was talking on the phone with someone. I could hear her laugh as she continued the conversation. I couldn't exactly understand what she was saying so I went to my room to change and take a shower. But before I could my mom suddenly came into my room. "Hiro-chan, why didn't you tell me you were friends with Haruhiko?"

"WHAT?!"

She laughed again. "One of the maids called saying that you two have been spending a lot of time together. I'm glad that you are making more friends! He should come over sometime."

I picked out random pajamas and walked passed her. "We're not friends."

"Oh Hiro-chan, I know you have a hard time opening up but-

"Mom! He is not my friend! I hate him!" I stormed off into my bathroom and slammed the door. "Damn Haruhiko…" Taking out my cell phone I dialed Akihiko. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?" For some reason he sounded annoyed.

"Akihiko! Did you hear what your damn brother did this time?!"

There was a pause. "No, why?"

And just as I was about to answer I someone on Akihiko's side came in, laughing and smiling. I could easily recognize the goofy laugh and unusual amount of happiness. Akihiko seemed to place the phone down for a couple of seconds to help Takahiro out before he answered again. "Sorry about that, Takahiro is here! He says hi."

I wanted to throw my phone against the wall. Every time I need Akihiko to myself even for a few minutes HE is always there to distract him. I could easily tell that Akihiko would rather pay attention to his beloved friend then his best friend since the age of ten. "Now what were you saying?"

Does he not even remember what I was just saying seconds ago? "Um… nothing, just that the coach thought my performance was better than everyone else's."

"Oh that's great. Sorry I got to go; Takahiro and I are going to start our homework."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, bye." Before he could say anything I hung up. What was the point of even trying? But one thing is for sure, I have to keep my distance away from him.

After my shower and eating dinner I went to my room to finish the rest of my homework as well when my phone rang. I tried not to get my hopes up for it being Akihiko finally realizing I had problems and needed to talk about them when I saw the caller I.D. "Misaki?" I asked, picking up.

"Um… Hi Kamijou-san…"

"Hello Misaki, is there something wrong?"

There was a quick pause before his small voice answered again. "Uh… it's just that my Nii-chan isn't home yet… do you know where he is?"

I gave a sigh. "Yeah, he's with Akihiko again."

"You mean Usagi-man?"

I laughed. "Yeah, Usagi-man. I just called them; your brother may be home soon, are you parents worried?"

"No… I just needed help with some homework."

Placing my books aside I took out a piece of paper for myself in case of a math problem or a sentence structure. "I can help you."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course."

I could tell that he was smiling. "Um… its math if that is okay." I told him that it was fine and he told me the problem. Though it was over the phone it seemed that he was able to understand me as he was getting the problems right. After thirty minutes or so he was done. "Ah, thank you so much Kamijou-san."

"Like I said no problem, anything else?"

"Um, that's okay I think I understand everything else. I didn't bother you right?"

I looked at my stack of books, realizing that I had homework for every subject. "No you didn't, as long as you understand your assignments I'm alright." God I sound like a teacher or something.

"Oh Nii-chan is home! Thank you again! Bye-bye."

"Good-bye." After we hung up for some reason I felt a bit sad. Was it because I wished I could have talked to him a lot longer? No, why do I want that? I need to finish my assignment anyway! I took out a random book and piece of paper and began to work on random calculus problems when I realized that I took out my history book. I really need to concentrate…

---

After school Akihiko and Takahiro headed to the literature class for extra help on their homework while I headed to the gym for practice when Kyo caught up with me. "Hey Hiroki, do you have a little brother?"

I turned around. "No, why?"

"Well there is this little kid waiting outside the gate that looks just like you, except with really big green eyes!"

_Misaki?_ I thought to myself. "Uh, no but I think I know him, thanks!" I ran out of the hallway and out of the building to see Misaki standing at the gate, kicking a rock back and forth. "Hey." I said.

I seemed to startle him, but Misaki immediately smiled. "Hello Kamijou-san!"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to walk home with my brother. Is he busy?"

I nodded. "He and Akihiko are working."

Anyone could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Well okay then." He turned around on his way home when I suddenly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. I can't let a little kid walk home alone! It's too dangerous! Wait, if he can handle a knife I'm pretty sure he can defend himself in the streets. Yet, there are crazy stalkers (Haruhiko) out on the streets.

"Misaki, why don't you stay a bit so you can go home with your brother at the same time?"

The little boy looked up at me and smiled. "Okay then, what are you doing?"

"Just doing some kendo practice. I'm not sure where your brother is so do you want to come with me?"

"Okay then!" We then headed to the gym and once we entered I placed on my padding while Misaki sat on the bench. Breathing in and exhaling slowly I began random hits against the air, trying to concentrate on my invisible target. Glancing to the side I could see Misaki swinging his legs as he watched me. I couldn't tell if he looked bored or fascinated so I stopped.

"Bored already?"

"Huh? No! Just… interested. I've never seen kendo in real life."

I gave a chuckle. "Really? Doesn't your school have kendo tournaments?"

Misaki was quiet for a second before speaking. "We do but I don't go. It looks fun though." I almost scoffed. Ever since childhood kendo was not fun for me, just hard work and more competitions. But I couldn't quit, because quitting is for losers! "…try?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, snapping out of my memories.

Misaki shifted in his seat and twiddled his thumbs. "Um… I was wondering if I can try. It seems cool."

I almost dropped the bamboo. He wanted to try? Not that I wouldn't mind but it seemed out of nowhere. "Sure, come over here." The kid took off his backpack and trotted over to me. However he looked very confused on how to hold the shinai. His hand positions were way off and it looked like it could be easily knocked out. "Here, like this." I came behind him and wrapped my arms around his to help grip the shinai correctly. However he was a bit too short so I bent over to help him get a better grip. His hair was right under my nose. He smelled like apricots even after a long day of school.

"Kamijou-san? Am I holding it right?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of the berry-scented land and stared down at him. "Uh, yes, that is correct. Though this is a bit large you should be able to swing it perfectly." I released him and stood next to him. "Now work on your stance, like this." I made the stance and watch him trying to imitate me. He didn't seem to get it right. Walking up to him I pressed against his shoulders to help him not slouch as I also positioned his feet correctly. "There, that is the correct stance."

Misaki looked confused and awkward. I had to chuckle, just too adorable.

Wait… did I say adorable?

"Kamijou-san, now what?"

I stood across from Misaki and stood in place as if I had my own shinai as well. "Now, attack."

Confusion swept all over his face. "Huh?"

"Attack, just like I was doing before."

At first he didn't move from his spot and I almost released from my stance, but suddenly I see him charging at me. I moved just in time. "Like that?"

"Yeah, like that. Try again."

He took the stance once again and I gave the single. At first I thought he couldn't tell that it was his turn to attack and he unexpectedly attacked, this time tapping my shoulder. I raised my eyebrow. "Very good. You got me."

He smiled widely. "Really? Awesome! Can we do it again?"

"Of course."

For the next thirty minutes we repeated our routine as he would take a stance and I would dodge his attack. I had to admit that he was pretty good, better than his grades of course. Takahiro doesn't take a sport and Misaki doesn't either, maybe Misaki can try something new.

"Hiya!" he yelled, suddenly tapping me at my shoulder. "I got you! Haha!"

I was stricken back for a split second. Why do I always space out? That obviously leaves an open spot for any attack. But once I got over it I chuckled. "Good job. Why don't you take kendo lessons?"

He gave back my shinai and looked down at his feet. "… I don't know… I guess I just want to use the extra time I have to be with Nii-chan."

Of course he would. Then ten year difference between them really takes away their time together. Obviously, however, Misaki and I have the same problem. Misaki wants to be with Takahiro and I want to be with Akihiko. But no matter how much time we give we could never be with them permanently.

"I… I think I know how you feel." I suddenly blurted out.

"Really?"

"Aw, you're bonding with him Hiroki?" My eyes widen at that familiar voice from hell.

"You're back already?"

I wasn't looking in his direction but Haruhiko walked our directions. I moved Misaki behind me in hopes that Haruhiko wouldn't eye him like he did before. "I was just visiting, but I didn't expect for him to be here."

I could feel Misaki grip my leg. "Yeah, well he's here. What do you want this time?"

"Oh Hiroki, I'm offended, it seems that you don't want me."

"I don't." I said plainly. He began to walk closer and Misaki and I backed away. "Now go away, we're practicing here."

Haruhiko pushed his glasses up and crossed his arms. "I'm not here to bother you two, in fact it was pretty cute, seeing the smaller one whack you with a stick."

Normally I would defend myself, saying that I was being nice to him, when I realized that he had been watching us this whole time. "Y-you creep! Quit watching us!"

He gave a laugh, one I couldn't tell if it was mocking. "I wasn't particularly watching both of you." He was suddenly standing right in front of me, his hand holding my chin. "I was just watching you."

I smacked his hand away. "Misaki, go find your brother." I told him, pushing him away. He didn't say anything as he ran out of the gym, and I didn't speak until I was sure that he was gone. "Now that he's gone fuck off."

"Oh, such bad language Hiroki. Didn't your parents teach you not to use a foul mouth?"

"Didn't your parents teach you not to stalk?"

He paused for a second and shrugged. "Not really. And like you said, now that he's gone, let's fuck off."

I felt his lips on mine as he pushed me against the wall. I tried to push him away but with one hand he pinned me against the wall. The other hand was behind my neck, pulling me closer to him. I was just disgusted, trying to find a way to release from this. Eventually we both felt light headed and he pulled away. "No tongue today? Oh well, it's still fun."

I turned my head away. "I told you to leave me alone, why the hell do you keep pushing me?"

Haruhiko didn't look me in the eye, not that I wanted it. "Well, I'm just trying to show that you don't need Akihiko. I'm all here for you."

"For the last time, I don't need nor want you!"

Once again I was shoved against the wall, but this time out of anger and not lust. I gave a light groan from the pain, but when I looked up at him, fierce blazing eyes gazed in mine. It wasn't lust, it was anger. "I don't understand, I can give you all you want and yet you still want my brother!"

"Well that's because I like him not you!" I suddenly felt his hand grip my arm, which wasn't padded at all. I cringed. "Ow!" With my other free hand I tried to hit him but he caught it as well. "Let me go."

"No." I moved around, trying to find a way out. He pushed his body closer to mine, making it harder for me to struggle. "Now hurry and get excited so we can fuck."

I gasped when I felt his leg between my thighs. This isn't what I wanted, not this time. Struggling didn't help at all as it made it easier for an opening for Haruhiko. I wasn't going to scream for help though, I can handle this on my own, I can-

_WHACK!_ Haruhiko raised an eyebrow and he turned around. I looked as well, only to see Misaki holding my shinai, his eyes wide and frightened. "Oh, looks like you returned."

I took that opportunity to punch Haruhiko who fell to the ground. "Run!" I grabbed Misaki hand and we escaped from the gym, running in the hallways until I was sure that he Haruhiko wasn't behind us. When we finally caught our breaths I got on my knee so I could be eye to eye with Misaki. "Why didn't you go look for your brother?" I asked.

"I-I… I don't know… you seemed to be in trouble. Are you okay?"

His eyes were filled with worries. He shouldn't have to be exposed to this, he's still a kid. "Yeah… I'm okay."

I felt his small arms wrap around my neck as he tiptoed to get a better grip. "Good…" I didn't move. What was he doing exactly? Protecting me? This isn't how it was suppose to be, not at all.

"Hey, what's going on?" Akihiko asked, walking up to us.

"Misaki?" Takahiro's voice was next. Misaki suddenly released me and ran to his brother. I could still see him shaking. "Wha-what happened?"

I stood up and brushed the dirt from my legs. "Haruhiko happened. Misaki and I were in the gym when he suddenly came."

Takahiro's eyes widen. He picked Misaki up and supported him with his arm. "Did he do anything to you?"

Misaki shook his head. "No… but he tried to hurt Kamijou-san."

Everyone looked at me and I held my hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm okay. I just think he gave Misaki a scare."

Takahiro looked at Misaki again, and the smaller boy gave a smile of reassurance. "Thank you Hiroki-san."

"Takahiro, I think you should go home." Akihiko said. Takahiro nodded as he and Misaki left the building. I was planning to go back to the gym when I felt Akihiko grab my shoulder. "Hey, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Akihiko looked around to make sure that we were alone. "How long as my brother been harassing you?"

Great, I was planning to keep this a secret. Thanks a lot Haruhiko. "Don't worry about it, we were just talking and things got a little out of hand, no big deal."

"Hiroki, of course it's a big deal. I'm your friend and I won't allow him to do this to you."

For once I heard the sincerity in his voice, the voice I wanted to hear for so long. But it wasn't for the right situation. I finally looked into his lavender eyes. They were determined to find the answer but I wouldn't let it happen. "Thank you Akihiko. I need to get my stuff."

"I'll go with you." Silently we went back to the gym. Haruhiko was gone and all my stuff was still in. Akihiko helped me pack up before leaving the gym. I told him that he didn't have to follow me right to my doorstep, but he seemed to be extra cautious about our surrounds. "I'll walk you to your bedroom as well."

"Okay, I like that fact that we're walking together but that may be a bit too much. I'm not a girl you know."

"I know… just be careful. I never trusted Haruhiko and this is making it worst."

"So what are you going to say when he gets home?" I asked.

Akihiko looked across the street to his home. "I don't know, but if he doesn't leave you alone I could easily take care of him myself."

"Shouldn't you just get your father to take care of it?"

He was still staring at his home. "I have no father."

* * *

What a random place to end, but yay for more Misaki and Hiroki encounters! And no, Fuyuhiko is still alive, but we all know that he wasn't really there for Akihiko or Haruhiko, so that's why Akihiko doesn't see him as a father but more as a man living under the same roof. Ah the drama of the teenage life.

Once again I apologize for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes for the fact that I wrote a lot and now I'm being a lazy dilatory know it all so don't kill me just yet if there are some. And if there is a lot of mistakes privately message me so I can fix it. I'm usually a grammar Nazi but right now I have things to do.

Um… so as a few final notes please review to get a cookie (not a penis one this time). Oh! If anyone is interested you can make a commission to draw one of the scenes or just a random drawing of all the character being cute an all. Yeah it's kind of asking a lot but I'll do more updates on those once I get my grades straightened out. And a final, final note if anyone likes Junjou and Hetalia please read Silly Go Round… as a quick summary of what is suppose to go on it involves Misaki and Alfred friendship (Akihiko and Kiku being jealous) Arthur and Hiroki for their love of literature (Francis and Nowaki jealously haha) and Feliciano giving Shinobu cooking lessons (Miyagi: Who is this Italian kid? Ludwig: Where did Feliciano run off to this time?)! Hehe… okay all done.


	11. Chapter 11

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 11:

Author's Note: I really do apologize for not being able to update so fast! I feel really bad but everything just kind of died down! I did, however, make a poll of what should be next in this story and the one person who answered Hiroki and Misaki shota con sex… I love you. Anyway here is the next chapter, and it's a time skip to the start of summer vacation, but sadly I also skipped Akihiko's birthday. I'll add an excuse for that later. I also have more rambling and excuses for ignoring this at the end of this chapter.

Other than that many people are requesting for this story to go faster and get to the accident scene. Truthfully I want a long story to develop the friendship (and possible pedophilia, no promises) of Hiroki and Misaki. If you're impatient… well use your imagination to what is to come. That's all I have to say for that matter.

Please enjoy!

Oh! One more thing. Because of my lack of attention span on working on my stories that actually have a plot I will offer one-shot requests to ever 100 reviewers. The 100th reviewer for Wake Me Up When We Grow Up is FreshPrinceLover!  After this chapter is posted up I will send you a message, giving you one week to respond or I'm giving it to the next reviewer. I'm not doing this for more publicity but just because I can. Before actually getting to the story please check out my profile page to see any new updates on any stories and upcoming stories.

Now you can enjoy

* * *

It is amazing how a few months of school can go by so fast. I remembered sitting in home room with all the girls throwing themselves as Akihiko for his upcoming novel and now it actually went on sale. Every girl, and even guys, at school had his book, reading and congratulating him though I knew his popularity will never end our school year did. Though we will be entering our final year of high school I doubt anything will change.

I entered through the front gate with my ribbon on my chest, trying to find Akihiko, which wasn't hard since there was as a swarm of girls holding his book, screaming his name. I pushed through the girls to find Akihiko putting on a fake smile as he autographed his books. I wanted to say something but the crowd of rabid fan girls pushed me out. "Dammit!" I yelled as I walked away.

"Oh! Is Usagi-san with those girls?" Takahiro suddenly spoke. "You know, I'm really jealous that he's always surrounded by girls." Takahiro laughed as he walked inside the building where I followed him.

"Yeah, but he doesn't bother asking them out." I muttered.

Takahiro smiled. "That's why I'm so jealous! I could never get a girl!" It's amazing how stupid yet loving this man could be. At least he admits his jealously… if only I could admit it as well.

We were on our way to the graduation hall when Akihiko snuck in through a window and ducked below. Outside the girls ran pass the building, tearing down any balloon, banner or person in their way just to find Akihiko. "So I take it they went a bit too far?" I asked.

"Shut up, they stole my ribbon. I need to ask the teacher for another one." Takahiro bended over to help Akihiko stand up. "So when does the ceremony start?"

I looked at my watch. "In about thirty minutes. Go find a teacher for another ribbon. We'll save you a seat."

Akihiko nodded. "Kay, let's go Takahiro." Akihiko grabbed Takahiro's hand and ran off to the office. How did I not see that coming? I said _we'll_ save a seat, as in Takahiro and I, not just I. But seeing I couldn't do anything I shrugged and walked to the graduation hall.

-...-

"Damn! That was a waste of time!" Akihiko yawned and stretched as we left the hall. "We're not even the graduating class!"

Takahiro just laughed as he watched the graduated class leave the opposite direction of where we were going. "Even so it was nice seeing Koshiba-sempai graduating." Takahiro blushed and kept his gaze at one of the graduated girls walking away.

Akihiko swung his arm around him and pulled him closer. "Takahiro, you should have confessed! Now she'll go away to one of the biggest universities and you'll never see her again!"

Four eyes gave a weary smile. "Well that's the thing. Even if I did confess she'll be going away. It's fine, there are still other girls!" That positive attitude kicked in that made my eye twitch. It's that positive attitude to why I dislike him, well not as much but it's the reason why Akihiko likes him.

"Well since it's the last day of school we should celebrate." Akihiko continued.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? We're not even the graduating class! What are we celebrating for?"

Akihiko just smiled. "Well, I wasn't able to celebrate my birthday with you guys since my parents made me celebrate in England, so it's like celebrating my birthday and the fact that we're in our final year of high school. What's wrong with celebrations? Trust me, it will be fun. Takahiro, it's going to be at your house." The word celebration came up a lot in that sentence.

Four eyes gasped in confusion. "W-wait! Usagi-san, why my place?

"My parents are throwing some kind of wine tasting party, that's how I got the drinks; and Haruhiko will be there. Hiroki's parents have guests tonight as well, and since your parents are on a small business trip your place will do!" Akihiko exclaimed as he patted Takahiro's back.

"B-but Misaki is still there! I don't want him to be exposed to us drinking!"

"Don't worry Takahiro, he'll be fine, as long as he has an activity to do and we keep quiet there should be no trouble at all."

Takahiro gave a worried look but nodded his head. "I guess… j-just let me make sure that he's okay first, alright?"

An arm swung over Takahiro's shoulder. "Of course! There's no rush, but I did get your favorite wine." The two began to walk out of the school with me following one hundred steps behind… did they forget I was still here already?

-...-

"Misaki, I'm home!" Takahiro yelled as he placed his shoes on the mat and ran inside. Akihiko and I put our shoes away as well and entered the kitchen. Akihiko placed his backpack on the table and took out a wine bottle, stolen from his family's wine tasting party. He smiled happily.

"How long do you think it will take for the three of us to finish this?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…" nor do I really care at this time. I'm still mad from earlier today when my best friend totally ignored me.

"Well, I know you're a big drinker Hiroki, I probably should have taken two bottles." He began going around the kitchen to look for cups. "Takahiro! Can we use the good glasses?"

The raven haired man ran out from the hallway. "Uh, sure! Just remember to wash it before my parents come home tomorrow."

Akihiko nodded and took out three wine glasses and set them on the table. "So are we going to get drunk here or in your room?"

Takahiro looked back at the hallway. "Let's go to my room, less likely chance of getting caught."

"Sure thing!" Akihiko grabbed the glasses and bottle and headed straight towards his room, with Takahiro following behind. I was yet again the last one to arrive, one because I was walking slowly, and second because I was staring at Misaki's closed door. All I could think is' poor kid, all alone while his brother decides to get drunk'. But why should I care, he's not my brother… I shouldn't care right?

-...-

Many glasses of wine later Akihiko was slumped over the T.V., Takahiro was sprawled on the floor and I was somewhere under Takahiro's bed… is that a dirty sock? Oh wait it's a dust bunny… it's so gray and fluffy! Damn, I must be really drunk… sure I've drank before but not this much… damn I wish I can tolerate alcohol more…

Well it looks like Takahiro can't either since he passed out and Akihiko… I think he just fell asleep there. He'll wake up in a few hours…

As for me I had to get out from under the bed because the bunnies were making me sneeze. Crawling out military style I grabbed onto Takahiro's sheets to pull myself up. I shook my head and tried to soak in my surroundings to make sure I don't trip on anything when I start walking. Ugh… I need to use the bathroom…

Somehow I made it to the hallway and pushed the bathroom door open as I walked straight to the toilet to throw up. It wasn't a lot but I could still taste it and I vomited again. When I finished I washed myself at the sink, first cleaning my mouth then washing my face. Looking into the mirror I realized I was a big mess, my hair was tangled, my top uniform was unbuttoned and I didn't have my pants on… god what did one bottle of wine do to us? Unless Akihiko put something in it… no, too tired to think…

"Kamijou –san?"

Eh… the voice was so tiny… I looked down and saw a boy with very big green eyes who looked kind of like me… ehehe I was so cute when I was a kid! How can Akihiko pick Takahiro over me? "Hey there little Hiroki… what's going on?"

The kid looked frightened but he pulled at my sleeve. "Kamijou-san… are you okay? And how come you're not wearing pants?"

This couldn't be me, I didn't sound like that as a child! Oh well… he's still pretty cute. "Ugh… I dunno… I lost it with the bunnies…"

The boy left me for a quick second to go to Takahiro's room. He peered around the room for a couple of seconds before closing it shut. "We shouldn't wake them up, they look tired."

"Hm… good plan. Say, know where a guy could get some pants?"

"Um… well you and Nii-chan are the same size but I don't want to wake them up… um… please follow me." He held out his tiny hand and I gladly took it if it was a way for me to find some pants. We entered in another room which seemed to be his. "Sit on the bed, I'll find something for you."

I collapsed onto his pillows and sighed heavenly. His bed is so comfy and soft! Why can't I have this bed? Hey, it's dark outside… damn how long have we been passed out? And he's already in his pajamas, and they're teddy bear pajamas! This child…

"I couldn't find anything in your size… Um, maybe you can just cover yourself with a blanket or a towel…" All I heard was use a blanket, and since there was a blanket I was using it. I pulled the covers up to my chest and sighed, just wanting to sleep again. "Kamijou-san… that's my bed… I'm about to go to sleep."

"Ngh… then sleep with me, there's room for two…"

I couldn't tell what he said or did but I felt a dip in the bed and a smaller body next to mine. Ah… so warm.

Next Morning:

Oh God, the damn light! It was way too bright and too early… what time was it? I stretched out my arms and rubbed my eyes before turning towards the light, but there was something pressing against my body. Looking down chocolate brown hair that smelled like strawberries was under my nose, and only one boy has that smell. I sat up right away and removed the covers just to find Misaki curled up right under me. Wait, why were we in the same bed again? And… and where are my pants? Oh shit… no, that couldn't have happened… no…

Maneuvering my way around Misaki I slipped out of the bed and walked back to Takahiro's room. Akihiko and Takahiro were not there but I found my pants on Takahiro's lamp. That was some hard drinking we did, but I seriously think Akihiko put something in it.

Putting my pants on I stumble my way to the kitchen to find Takahiro cleaning the glasses and Akihiko taking some pills. I guess he had a headache as well, but why is Takahiro smiling so happily? "Hey, morning." I groaned as I sat down with Akihiko.

Takahiro's bright and grinning face got me sick. "Good morning! Pretty sunny today isn't it?" How can he be so loud? Well everything sounds really loud but my head hurts…

"Ugh, yeah, whatever. Akihiko where did you get the pill?"

He reached into his pocket and took out another two pills. "I had them just in case. Drink it, you're hangover will be gone in about thirty minutes." I thanked him and swallowed he pill, also drinking the water from Akihiko's cup, not caring that we're exchanging germs.

"Oi, Takahiro, how come you don't have a bad hangover?" I asked.

That kid was still smiling. "I only drank one cup; I guess I can tolerate alcohol pretty well!" Oh lucky you, just please keep your voice down. I laid my head on the table as I rubbed my temples. I will never take a drink from Akihiko again.

"Ngh… what's for breakfast?" A small voice asked. Ah, so Misaki is already awake? Though he didn't drink his eyes looked like they did. Maybe he's just really tired.

"Oh! Let me cook something, go ahead and set the table." Misaki nodded and reached up in the cup boards to bring out some plates and cups. He set them around the table, but when he got to me he smiled.

"Good morning Kamijou-san, are you okay?"

"Ugh… just fine."

He passed me to set the final plate before setting the cups. "You know, you were hogging my pillow last night. I had to use some of the blankets for support!"

At first I waved off what Misaki had asked, and it wasn't until I heard Akihiko snicker and heard an egg slip from Takahiro's hand. "What?"

"So… you were sleeping with Misaki again?"

I wish I was wide awake before I spoke again. "Well I woke up next to him."

"A-and how did you end up there?" Takahiro asked nervously.

I just wanted to eat breakfast and then go to sleep for another eight hours. "How did I end up where?"

"In Misaki's bed again." Akihiko replied.

That's when I woke up. "WHAT? Wait, oh man, I was in his bed… Takahiro! Please it's not what you think! I-I don't- Misaki, what happened?"

Green orbs stared into my eyes, then to Takahiro's, and glanced away from Akihiko's. Why did he look scared, or ashamed? Did I do something? Say something last night? "Um… you were in the bathroom throwing up, and when you were done you were looking for your pants. I thought I had something in your size in my room but I didn't, and you just fell asleep on my bed, that's all."

Awkward silence.

"Why weren't you wearing pants?" Akihiko asked with a monotone voice.

"I don't know! Are you sure that's all that happened?"

Misaki flinched but continued. "Y-yes."

Takahiro picked up the broken egg and threw it in the trash can. "Well, as long as no one got hurt everything is okay, right?"

"I guess…" I mumbled.

"You touched him didn't you?" Akihiko whispered. I kicked his leg from under the table.

"Only in your dreams." I whispered back.

This was a horrible start to my summer vacation.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I meant to leave it just like that. Truthfully my ability to write this story in detail has died down, but I still love this and Junjou Romantica. I guess the plot is suddenly nowhere; I wouldn't want to say nowhere but like I said in the beginning, I want development between Misaki and Hiroki.

I apologize for spelling/grammar/punctuation/misplaced words errors; this took forever to write even though this is less of what I usually write.

I thought I had more to say but if you are curious of any new stories or any of my stories that have been updated just check my profile. Along with that my sister and I are starting commissions since to me it's like commission season (Because of AX 2010 and Comic Con even though we're not going) and if anyone is interested in buying cheap commissions just send me a message! You can check out the rules and products at mikuruofdoom. deviantart . com (just remove the spaces). We hope to hear from you guys! Once more updates are on my profile page.

Please review and little shotacon chibis of Misaki will pop out of your screen! Okay maybe not but reviews are still cool.


	12. Chapter 12

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 12

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe this is still even receiving reviews. But really, I am truly sorry for not updating for more than a year. I mean, I still love Junjou Romantica and the Hiroki/Misaki paring, but I lost inspiration really, so now you're receiving crappy-forced out chapters and I'm really sorry for that. On a lighter note is anyone watching Sekaiichi Hatsukoi? I love it! Many people think it's just like Junjou Romantica but I don't particularly think so.

Well anyway here's chapter 12, enjoy and I'll have an important Author's Note at the end again. I didn't want to put it here because it'll be too long and, eh just read this. Also this HAS NOT been edited, so if there are too many mistakes privately message me so I can fix it.

* * *

I ended up leaving Takahiro's home on a pretty awkward level, again. I mean, I was sleeping with his baby brother, while I was drunk, and had no pants. Nothing else was said after I admitted what I did, so after breakfast I went home. My parents did question my disappearance but I just told them I was with Akihiko and Takahiro doing guy stuff. I then retreated to my room and took another nap, and ever since then I haven't seen the three of them.

For the first week of vacation I mostly stayed home and read most of my books in my shelf. But once I got to the recent books I couldn't stay trapped in my house any longer. Eventually I decided to go out and just walk around the town and maybe find a bookstore or something.

After taking a quick shower and changing I went out with just my phone and at least ten dollars, maybe a bit more. I shouldn't be too long anyway; I just needed some fresh air. I walked out of my neighborhood and into the town to search for a bookstore, or at least something to do. Finally I crossed the crosswalk where my favorite store was located. I was about to get in when a random stranger stuck a piece of paper in my face.

"Don't forget, the summer festival is on!" She said as she walked away. I looked at the flyer. 'Annual Summer Festival. Food, games, and all the fun!' I crumpled the paper in my hand, placed the paper in my pocket and just sighed. All I want to do is read a damn book…

I entered the store, where the cashier greeted me. "Ah Kamijou-kun welcome! The book you ordered isn't here though…"

"It's okay Makoto-san; I'm just going to browse around." He nodded and smile before helping out another customer. I found my way to the fictional section and I browsed my way through, looking at titles and summaries and once and while opening the book and skimmed through. I wasn't sure how long I stayed in that area but I couldn't find a particular book to buy. I was soon about to leave, maybe to a larger store, until I bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." The voice was so small and so light. I looked down and saw bright green eyes.

"Misaki?"

"Ah! Kamijou-san!" he said brightly.

Hm, I never expected Misaki to be in here. "Hey, how have you been?" I tried to say as casually as I can.

That smile just wouldn't go away. "I've been fine, but I don't have much to do…" Ugh, same here is what I wanted to say. But even if I did what else can I say to him? We didn't say much after that until I noticed Misaki staring at my pants. "Kamijou-san, what's that?"

"Huh?" I looked down to see a piece of paper sticking out. I un-crumbled it and showed it to Misaki.

"Oh! It's the summer festival! Are you going Kamijou-san?."

"Eh… I'm not-

"I think you should! Nii-chan and Usami-san are going and I get to go too! Please come, that way there will be four of us, an even number!" I blinked a couple of times, somewhat confused to what he was asking.

"Go to the festival?"

Misaki nodded happily. "Yes! It'll be fun! There will be cotton candy and the fireworks and-

Suddenly Misaki was interrupted by a female's voice. "Misaki, Misaki where did you run off to?" The woman came to where we were standing. "Oh there you are. And hello Hiroki-kun."

"Hello Takahashi-san." I said politely.

She gently grabbed Misaki's hand to hold. "Oh now little Misaki here isn't bothering you is he?" A small blush appeared on his face.

I just smiled. "Of course not, we were just talking about the summer festival."

Misaki's mother gave a loving smile. "Oh the festival! It's so much fun. Are you going?"

"Well-

"Takahiro and Akihiko are already going together. And little Misaki hasn't gone to the festival. If you don't mind will you take him?"

Blinking a couple of more times I looked down at Misaki whose eager eyes became wider. Was that a sparkle in it too? Something was up with this kid. Then I looked up at his mother who had a similar look and all I could do was give in. "Um, sure, I would love to take him…"

She clasped her hands together in glee. "Really? That's wonderful! Thank you Hiroki-kun!"

"Yes! Thank you Kamijou-san!" I just nodded as they left the store.

Huh, what did I get myself into this time?

It was nearly dusk and already the festival was packed. Many were dressed in traditional kimonos, as myself, with some holding food and goldfish prizes. Once in a while I would jump because of fire crackers going off. Damn, so many people. And where was I suppose to meet Misaki again?

"Kamijou-san!" I turned around to find Misaki in traditional clothing as well. Right behind him was Takahiro and Akihiko eating dango. "I'm so glad you came!"

Akihiko smirked. "Yes Hiroki, I'm so glad you finally got a date! Now if only he was a little older…"

I glared at him. "Shut up."

I felt my hand being held by a smaller one. "Let's go Kamijou-san! I want to go to the games!"

"Uh, sure thing."

Before we left Takahiro grabbed my shoulder. "Thank you for doing this Hiroki." He said kindly. I was about to say you're welcome but his grip became stronger and his nails dug into my shoulder. His mouth was near my ear and he breathed slowly. "I've never let Misaki go out with a friend unless I'm there. So if I see even a scratch on my baby brother I will kill you." I shivered and he released me. "Well, bye! See you later!"

Takahashi Takahiro just threatened me, didn't he? Never seen that side before.

Once they were gone Misaki and I headed to the games where a woman was trying to get kids to try to get a goldfish. Misaki was easily lured in as he dragged me to the stand and gave the woman dollar. She then gave him a tiny net and the game begun. Misaki leaned over in the small tank, trying to find the fish he wanted. "Oh! Come here fishy!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. There are at least ten fishes in that tank, why doesn't he go for the closer ones? "Careful there, you may tip over the tank."

"Mm… I'm trying… I got it!" The fish was pulled out of the water and started to flop around in the green net. The lady in the stand quickly took a plastic bag with water and placed the fish inside. After tying the bag she gave it to Misaki. "Thank you! Look Kamijou-san!"

"Yes, very nice. It's the biggest one in the tank, good job."

Misaki flashed a smile. "Thank you! And since I got the biggest one you have to give me a prize as well!"

"Eh? We didn't bet on anything."

"Hm, good point. Okay then, we'll play another game and the loser has to buy the winner cotton candy!"

I laughed. "You're on."

The next game was a game that involves throwing plastic rings at toys and if the toy is tipped over or if the ring gets on it we get the toy. After giving our money I threw the first ring, which completely missed the toy. Cussing in my head I watched Misaki toss the ring only to get a closer shot. Another ring was given to us and I tried again. The ring hit they toy but it didn't move. Finally Misaki gave his hardest toss and the ring went around the stuff bear's neck. "Yes! I won!" The man running the stand smiled and gave Misaki his prize. "Looks like you owe me cotton candy Kamijou-san!"

"Hm… well I guess I do." I lead him to the cotton candy stand where I bought him the fluffy candy. I also held his goldfish so he would have enough room to carry his toy and cotton candy.

"Mm, thank you Kamijou-san! Would you like some?"

He held the pink candy to my face and I took a small bite. The sugary treat quickly melted in my mouth and I licked my lips. "Very tasty."

Misaki smiled. "I know right! Oh! Look at those masks!" Misaki ran up to a salesperson with their cart which was filled with festival masks. Other kids joined Misaki to the cart to look at the various masks. I chuckled yet again at Misaki's childish laughter as he boy looked through all the masks. But a second later my frown came when I realized that Akihiko and Takahiro still dumped an eight year old on me. However Misaki ran back to me wearing a blue mask that gave a wide smile.

"Boo!"

"Heh, nice mask." I moved his mask to the side of his head so his face would be shown. Misaki continued to laugh as he took my hand and led me away from the stand. "Hey, where are we going?"

"My friends told me about this thing called a photo-booth. It takes pictures for a couple of yen!" I felt his pace quicken from excitement from the photo-booth. After passing through the crowd we found the empty booth and he dragged me inside, sitting down on the small bench. While Misaki placed his money in he said, "Okay, there are four pictures that will be taken. We should do a funny face first!"

I mentally rolled my eyes. He was such a child; then again he was eight. "Hurry!" Misaki stretched out his mouth and stuck his tongue out. I simply stuck my tongue out when the flash blinded us. "We have at least ten seconds; let's do a sad face this time!" Sighing, I did the saddest face I could, which was probably the face I made when having sex with Haruhiko. And that is pretty sad. "Oh! Now a scary one!" Misaki made a monster pose at the camera. Akihiko always made fun of me saying that my face was always a scary one but I decided to play along with this one. "Hm… what else can we do? Oh no, eight seconds!"

"We should just smile."

"Okay! Smiles are nice! Oh, hurry before it takes the final picture!" We got into the final position, there was a flash, and a minute later the pictures came out. "Wow! These are cool!" He handed me the film. I laughed to how childish the pictures were, but the final picture… it was heartwarming and sweet.

"Oh my gosh Hiroki is smiling. Takahiro the world is going to end." My smile faded as I turned around to find a smirking Akihiko and a dumb smiling Takahiro.

"Did you have fun Misaki?" Takahiro asked, picking up his little brother.

"Yup! Kamijou-san and I took some pictures!" I handed the boy the pictures to show Takahiro. He still gave the stupid smile.

"We should make copies of these." Takahiro said.

"Hey Takahiro, the fireworks are about to start." Akihiko announced, tugging at Takahiro's sleeve.

"Oh right! Let's go before all the good spots are taken!" He led us to the center of the festival where families were picnicking and waiting for the show. "Hey! Here's a spot." It was small but we were all able to sit down. Akihiko made sure he sat down next to Takahiro, as usual, and Takahiro made sure that Misaki was by his side. As much as I wanted to sit next to my best friend I felt Misaki's smaller hand grab mine. I sighed and sat down with the kid. He smiled at me and looked up at the sky waiting for the colors.

Yawing, I leaned back to close my eyes when a sudden boom woke me up. Looking up colorful lights exploded in the sky and brightened up the ground. The children who were running around suddenly stopped and stared in awe and the heavens above us. Misaki was one of the children with his mouth agape in a smile. I let a small smile escape my lips at the look of this kid, but it quickly faded away when I caught a glimpse of Akihiko leaning his head on Takahiro's shoulder. Scowling, I turned away and closed my eyes, waiting for the night to now end.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah crap ending, but that was coming. So like I said before, I am really loosing inspiration for this story and yet I still love it so much. I don't know if anyone wants to possibly take it over if someone has writing inspiration to really finish this. But just a warning, I probably will be looking over the story because I'm pretty picky with the plot. I don't want it to be a kinky shota out of nowhere, and I don't want it to be shota anyway. I want their relationship to grow, not be a quick one night stand like what Hiroki and Haruhiko did in chapter 6 (I was rereading the old chapters).

Another note is if I do update on my own I'm planning to make it third person (still from Hiroki's view) only because I found it harder after a while to write in first person.

Eh, right. Very awkward now. I apologize once again for not updating for so long as well as the spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes most likely made in this story. And if anyone is to tired of waiting for the end and wants it to be spoiled send me a message and I'll spoil out the rest of the plot like the best spoiler I am. I also placed a poll a year ago asking if anyone wanted a Misaki/Hiroki shota, semi-related to the story but not following THIS plot at all. If this is still wanted put it in the review and I will definitely write one. Okay, now review... now.


	13. Chapter 13

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 13

AN: What an update? But it hasn't been a year yet! Well yes, it's an update with hopefully more soon. I've been working with FreshPrinceLover on future chapters and though we have a somewhat steady plotline, none has been written out… hey, I have things to do, like sleep and eat. Well anyway here's the next chapter, and I apologize for it being too short, but I want to say it's relevant to future chapters.

Warning: Hasn't been fully edited. Too lazy to beta it, so if any mistakes caught please message me.

* * *

"Huh? This Saturday?" Hiroki asked, blinking against the phone.

The usual quirky voice replied back. "Yes! Misaki is turning nine! Oh he's growing fast. But anyway I would like you and Akihiko to come too!"

Hiroki checked his calendar, mentally noting he had nothing going on that weekend. "Well I am free, but doesn't Misaki have friends of his own to invite?"

"Of course he does! But he said he wanted you two to come too!"

_More like just me while Akihiko tags along to hang out with Takahiro…_ "Well, okay. See you then." After hanging up the phone Hiroki flopped onto his bed and stared to the ceiling. Damn, what was he going to get for Misaki? As far as he could remember, he's a horrible gift giver. Most of the time it was his mother who ended up buying the presents that said 'from Hiroki'. Sighing, Hiroki took his wallet and headed out the door.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here Hiroki!" Akihiko chimed as both were about to enter the toy store.

Hiroki's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course not since I'm not the rich boy with millions of stuffed animals even though I'm eighteen."

Akihiko's signature smile didn't fade. "That is me yes. But this time I'm not here for myself. Takahiro called you too talking about Misaki's birthday?"

The brown haired man nodded. "So are you going in or what?" Akihiko opened the door for his friend and the two entered the colorful store filled with shelves of stuffed animals and various toys and games. "Eh, so much to choose from…"

Purple eyes scanned the room and quickly eyed the giant stuffed teddy bear. "That look's soft. Do you think this would fit on my bed?" Akihiko asked as he hugged the bear.

Rolling his eyes, Hiroki said, "Remember, we're shopping for Misaki, not for us."

"Right, the brat."

A couple minutes later the two separated to different aisle, trying to find the right gift for a nine year old. It wasn't long before Hiroki was about to go crazy because of the screaming children, crying and trying to grab as many toys as possible to put into the shopping carts. _Damn brats! I hate this place!_ After going down five aisles Hiroki gave up and found Akihiko staring at a giant plush bird. "Think brat will like this?" Akihiko asked, pointing to the yellow plush.

Hiroki only shrugged. "It's big, soft and looks cute. Any nine years old will like that."

Soon enough Akihiko was buying the bird and carried it out of the store, Hiroki with nothing but his wallet. "How do I wrap this?"

"Just put a giant bow on its head!"

"Hm, then we should go to the gift wrapping store." Hiroki just groaned at the complication of such a gift but followed his friend anyway while receiving strange glances from passerbies. Once they reached the store Akihiko walked inside while Hiroki stayed out, not wanting to go into another colorful store again.

_Ah crap… what am I going to do now?_ "Fancy meeting you here Hiroki-kun." Hiroki immediately froze at the cold voice. Right in front of him was none other than Haruhiko, arms crossed with an amused looked. "Embarrassed of my brother?"

The shorter of the two sneered. "No, I just wanted to think out here. And what are you doing anyway?"

"To apologize."

"For?"

A slight pause. "For ambushing you at the elementary school."

"Hell yeah you should be apologizing! That was really uncalled for! And you scared the shit out of Misaki!" Hiroki yelled.

Haruhiko was unfazed and instead pushed up his glasses. "I know, but to make it up I would like to attend Misaki's little party and give him a present."

Brown eyes widened at the proposition. "Are you insane? Misaki wouldn't want you there, much less Takahiro! And how did you know about it?"

"My brother talks loudly when on the phone."

Letting out an inaudible growl, Hiroki turned away. "Well nice try but you're not coming. And I want you to stop following me around." He was about to go into the store when Haruhiko grabbed his arm and spun him around to look at him. "What?"

"I still don't see why you always go back to him."

"I'm not. I'm simply walking into a store so there will be witnesses when you try to attack me again."

He felt the hand grip tighter. "It's not an attack when the victim is willing."

"Who says I'm willing! Let me go!" Hiroki pulled his hand away and tried to go in. Luckily, Akihiko was done and walked out to face his brother. Purple eyes immediately reflected daggers at his elder.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Haruhiko shrugged. "Saying hi to a friend. But I don't think father will be happy you're bringing home another toy."

Akihiko pulled the bird back. "It's not for me. Come on Hiroki, let's go." The silver hair man took Hiroki's hand and the two walked the other direction and away from the brother. "He didn't hurt you right?" Hiroki shook his head. "Good…" For a moment, Hiroki felt that Akihiko cared for him, more than he would care for Takahiro. And because of that, he wished that Haruhiko appeared more often.

It was the day before Misaki's birthday and Hiroki was pacing around his bedroom, walking through piles of wrapping paper and tape. He had all the present preparations and yet did not have the actual present. Why was he so bad at giving gifts? Hiroki kicked his bookshelf and a couple of his novels fell to the ground. Sighing, Hiroki picked them up and noticed a somewhat larger book that fell. He could tell that it was older than his other books so he dusted off the cover.

The title was faded but he could tell it was one of his childhood novels. A love story between an astronaut and a space princess (1). Flipping through the pages he could tell that it was an easy read and from the quality of the paper, he read this book multiple times. However, the last time he remembered reading the book was when Akihiko first slept over. Before they slept they read it together, and as Akihiko hugged Hiroki that night, he couldn't get the story out of his head.

Hiroki looked down at his feet where the wrapping paper was still spread around. He's not reading the book anymore, maybe Misaki will like it.

A white door opened with confetti and balloons flying over Hiroki's head. Misaki's mother smiled happily as she pulled Hiroki into the party. He was surprised to see how messy the house was; confetti on the floor, party hats thrown against the wall, and was that frosting on the ceiling? Ugh, children… "I'm very sorry about the mess! Misaki and his friends… well I'm not too sure where they are hahaha…" the woman laughed nervously. Hiroki raised his hand to try to comfort her but she just kept laughing and led him to Takahiro and Akihiko. Takahiro was having fun cutting out a birthday card while Akihiko was trying, and failing, to make a balloon animal.

"Ah! Glad you could come Hiroki!" said Takahiro. Hiroki only nodded and walked into the bedroom.

Akihiko looked at Hiroki's hand, which held Misaki's present. "Well, that's a small package."

"Yeah, how did you wrap that big bird huh?" Akihiko pointed to Takahiro's bed where the bird, with a big bow on its head, sat down on the sheets. "Oh…"

"That's okay; I think Misaki will like whatever you two will give him. Can you shut the door? The kids are pretty loud." Hiroki nodded and did so, and then sat down with the other two teenagers. Takahiro went back to cutting the card while Akihiko tried to make another balloon animal, saying that he was going to make a giant teddy bear. Sighing, Hiroki leaned against the door with Misaki's present on his lap. This was a fun party already.

At least Haruhiko didn't show up.

After Misaki blew out his birthday candles Hiroki and Akihiko were called from Takahiro's bedroom (Takahiro went out to take pictures while Hiroki and Akihiko continued to fight over the balloons). When the two entered the living room, there were stacks presents surrounding the now nine year old boy. Akihiko had dragged the giant bird with him while Hiroki hid the book behind his back and waited for the other presents to be opened. Most of the presents contained toys and a little bit of money, most of which Hiroki found very useless. Misaki would eventually grow bored of the toys and it would just collect dust in his closet.

There were two left, the second to last being Akihiko's giant bird. Hiroki was unsure how he was able to get it in without the children noticing at first, but the minute he took it out all the kids gasped and ran to it. "It's giant! And so soft!" One child said. Akihiko gave his signature fake smile as the kids invited him to their next parties in hopes of receiving a giant bird too.

Misaki, who usually tried to avoid Akihiko, looked at the silver hair man and smiled. "Thank you Usami-san!"

"No problem Misaki-kun, happy birthday."

The birthday boy set the giant plush aside while Takahiro said "What about you Hiroki?"

Spotlight on Hiroki, the teen just wanted to crawl in a hole. His gift could not measure up to Akihiko's. But when he saw Misaki stare at him with curious eyes, he slowly exposed his gift. Misaki held it and carefully unwrapped it to reveal the old children's novel. Many of the other kids scoffed. "That's not a real present! It's a book!" Most of them cried.

_What brats! _ Hiroki thought. Where has the love of reading gone in such young minds? Then again, why should he care? They're all just brats that he wouldn't have to see again anyway…

Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Misaki look back at him, smiling widely. "Thank you! I love it!"

It took a couple of seconds but Hiroki eventually hugged back, mumbling a 'you're welcome'.

The party was over in another hour. The children were picked up while Akihiko and Hiroki offered to stay to clean up. "Hiroki-kun, can you give this to Misaki? He left this present here." Hiroki nodded and walked in the hallway to Misaki's room. He opened to the door to find that his desk light was still on, but Misaki was already in bed. The toys he had received were shoved into the corner. Though Misaki was sleeping on the giant bird, Hiroki saw that Misaki had the book in his arms, with a bookmark within a quarter of the book. Hiroki walked in and placed the present in the pile of soon to be unused gifts. After turning off the light, the brunette pulled the covers over Misaki's exposed body. And for the first time in weeks, he gave a genuine smile. "Happy Birthday Misaki."

* * *

Author's Note: Dawww how sweet, and look, Haruhiko appeared again! As much of a jerk he is I love that guy. I guess you could say that this chapter is kind of a filler, but it does play future importance, and as much as I wanted to make Hiroki kiss Misaki's forehead I think it would be out of character for him… Oh well.

Also I've been messaging with greenapple23 and she was asking for a specific prompt with Hiroki and Misaki and I realized, hey, why not do a bunch of drabble stories with them? I've finished one (Let's Play Dress Up) and a parallel to Wake Me Up. So if anyone has any prompt request for Hiroki and Misaki leave it in your review. I can't guarantee that it will all be done but will try my best. I originally had a fanfic/fanart trade, which I mentioned in the previous chapter, but only one person has responded. You can still leave a request/prompt for Hiroki/Misaki, but let's just say if you full-fill your part in the trade your prompt will be done faster (message me for more info).

Along with that I was wondering if I were to write a Young Justice, Justice League or Avengers story would you read it? Truthfully I've been into Superheroes more than anime (Although I still fangasm over the new episodes of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi).

(1) A love story between an astronaut and a space princess: This was featured in Junjou Romantica Episode 8, when Akihiko slept over with Hiroki. I actually haven't watched the real episode in years but I do remember that Hiroki kept talking about it and comparing it to his situation.

Long author's note is done. Now review my minions.


	14. Chapter 14

Wake Me Up When We Grow Up

Chapter 14

Author's note: Oh my god the Junjou Mistake episode was so awesome I am seriously in love with Isaka and Usami looked so cute as a teenager what happened to that innocent look he use to have? That was a long sentence. But it doesn't beat the new episode of Young Justice because my goodness Superboy was just too cute with Wolf and Sphere and it is revealed that Miss Martian is actually a White Martian and not a green one and Robin was being all cute and angsty about NOT wanting to be Batman it was awesome. Nonetheless, watching both episodes on the same night made my ovaries explode. Enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. If I did, well there would already be a third season and more manga updates.

Warning: Has been edited once. If major mistakes are found leave it in the review so I can fix it.

* * *

It was hot, three simple words that couldn't be expressed in another way. Well, Akihiko could probably make it into a story. The scorching heat of our solar systems' closest star burned down upon the citizens of Tokyo, causing blisters on the skin and evaporating even the sweat that tricked down their necks. Yup, that sounded like an opening to some kind of novel.

The point was it was hot. Very, very hot. Hiroki lay sprawled on his floor with a fan oscillating across his body. Hiroki hated this feeling because he was basically doing nothing, and when he doesn't do anything he felt useless. He could be working on his Kendo, studying for a possible pop quiz or simply reading one of Akihiko's stories. But no, Hiroki is just lying on the floor, listening to the blades of his fan and the chirping of birds from his open window.

He was really useless at the moment.

The door bell was ringing but he was too lazy to stand up to go to his own door. However he could hear it open and his mother talking whoever was on the other side. A couple minutes later she was yelling for him. "Hiro-chan! Akihiko and Takahiro are here!"

Even with the presence of his lifelong crush and the annoying dimwit Hiroki had no motivation to walk down. His mom eventually stopped calling but the sound of footsteps made its way to his bedroom door. "Oh Hiro-chan!" Akihiko's voice called out mockingly as his door opened.

Hiroki didn't bother to look up. "What bakahiko?"

"Well Takahiro and his family are going to the beach today."

"And we were wondering if you wanted to join along too! Are you busy?"

Really, did Takahiro just ask if he was busy? They walk into his room and find him on the floor, not even his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He is as busy as hell. "No."

"Great! Get your stuff!" Takahiro exclaimed as he and Akihiko gave him time to grab his swimming trunks and a towel.

!

The scorching heat of our solar systems closest star burned down on Hiroki, causing blisters on his skin and evaporating even the sweat that tricked down his neck. Why the hell did he decide to go outside? Oh yeah, because he gets to see Akihiko shirtless. Who wouldn't want to see that cold, silver haired teenager with perfect abs in only swimming trunks, wet with sea water tripling down that pale flesh…?

"Kamijou-san, you're drooling." Misaki warned as he handed the elder a towel.

Hiroki quickly wiped away the thought and saliva.

They have already set up their little spot meters away from the water. Misaki's father propped up the umbrella while his mother took out the snacks and sun block. Takahiro and Akihiko were already swimming in the shallow water while Misaki went off into the sand to try to build a sand castle. Hiroki stayed at the blanket and lay on his stomach to read a book that he brought.

"You three are very close." Mrs. Takahashi commented to Hiroki.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, just silly observation! I've noticed that Takahiro doesn't bring home any other friends besides you and Akihiko-kun. But if that is the case then I'm glad that you two take care for him."

Hiroki didn't reply, nor did he go back to read his book because he doesn't give a shit for Takahiro. As much as he wanted to use the word 'hate' for Takahiro, his feelings were more along the lines of very strong dislike. He disliked the way that Takahiro was such an airhead yet that's what Akihiko fell for. He disliked how four-eyes was oblivious to the world while Hiroki was attentive, yet that's what made Takahiro 'cute'. He disliked that even when the three were together, Akihiko paid attention to Takahiro, just a little bit more.

He was only there for Akihiko, not for Takahiro. "Hiroki-kun, would you like a rice ball?"

"Thank you." He took the rice and nibbled at it while finishing the chapter of his book.

An hour later the other two males were out of the water and eating a snack too while listening to Mr. Takahashi talk about stories at work. When they finished Takahiro offered to bring Misaki to play in the waves and Mr. Takahashi fell asleep while Mrs. Takahashi read a magazine.

"Hey, let's go for a walk." Akihiko suggested. Hiroki shrugged and followed his childhood friend along the shore. More of the walk was in silence; Hiroki kept looking at his feet as Akihiko stared into the ocean. "I suddenly came up with another story."

"Well, explain."

Purple eyes were locked in with the horizon and Akihiko stopped walking. "In the future, an alien from a very distant planet has crashed on earth, but was kept for experimentation and away from the public. One day one of the newest scientist discover what his company has been doing to the alien and helps him escape in order to go back to his home planet. He tags along with the alien, but because they are using human space shuttles, it takes light years to get there instead of days." Akihiko sat down and buried his feet in the hot sand.

"Many years later the man dies but the alien continues to go. By the time he arrives, his home planet is destroyed due to a war from another species. But it isn't just the structures; his entire world has shifted into something new. What he didn't realize is that from earth, when we look up at the stars we are actually seeing what the star looked like over thousands of years before.

"Anyway, now the alien is basically a foreigner to his own home. All of his friends and family is dead, and aliens of his own kind have been enslaved. The alien decide to find another home but finds himself lonely because his only companion died along the trip." Akihiko paused to give out a long sigh. "Well that's just the basis. I still need to get all the scientific crap down like how a space ship can continue going for light years and the alien and the man's friendship growing while in space but you get the basic jizz."

The brunette sat down with Akihiko, amazed that in just a few minutes of walking the writer can come up with such a tragic tale. "So, how did the horizon make you think about this?"

Those purple eyes continued to stare into the ocean. "Remember what we learned in school, that many believed that the world was flat and if we swim out to the horizon we will meet the edge of the earth? Well people explored and realize that they never reached the end, it was just more ocean or land. In space you can keep flying for miles and for years, but never reach an end."

Again, Hiroki wondered how far Akihiko's imagination goes. This man was a genius with fictional stories and can one day win some kind of literature prize. It was sad that his father didn't appreciate Akihiko's talent.

Finally, Akihiko stood up and shook the sand from his feet. "Ah well you better remember what I told you, because when we go home I'm going to write it out. Hey look, a clam shell!" The taller of the two ran to the waves and picked it up. "It's white like a pearl! And it's in tact too!"

Hiroki gave a silent chuckled and joined Akihiko in the water. The brunette bent over to try to find a shell when he was suddenly pushed into the water, face first. Once he regained himself Akihiko was holding his stomach, laughing. "What the hell?"

"You- haha- you haven't been in the water at all! I had to get you wet!"

"Bastard!" Hiroki splash a pathetic amount of water at his friend, causing him to laugh harder. The brunette stood up and tried to tackle Akihiko down but tripped over the wet sand.

"You're going to have to catch me if you want your revenge!" The silver hair teen was already running away. Smirking, Hiroki got to his feet and chased after the writer trying his best to get his 'revenge'. For over an hour the two wandered to the farthest side of the beach before they walked back to the Takahashi family.

"Eh! Kamijou-san! You're soaked!" Misaki exclaimed as he gave Hiroki a towel. Sure, they were at the beach, which was an expectation to get wet, but Hiroki was literally drenched while Akihiko was mostly dry, except for his feet. "What happened?"

"Yeah… I tripped in the water." Hiroki explained as he rubbed the towel along his body.

Akihiko placed his arm around Hiroki. "Several times actually. So clumsy Hiro-chan."

"Shut it."

"When you guys are done, do you want to help build our mound?" Takahiro asked, popping his head behind a mountain of sand.

"Of course." Akihiko replied as he went on his knees to start piling up the sand.

Sighing, Hiroki joined too by building the wall of his side of the mound. Immediately jealously struck the teenager when Akihiko's full attention went to Takahiro after the two were able to spend time alone. He couldn't help but feel it, even when he tried to push it away.

As cold as he acts, Akihiko is very caring to those that he finds closest. He could tease Hiroki but knows his boundaries and makes sure that Hiroki would smile at the end. Akihiko had some kind of overprotective sense with Takahiro and from the last visit; Akihiko didn't mind spending time with his cousin Karou.

He was so caring; anyone would fall in love with that. Does he not notice what his kindness does to others?

"Let's start making a tunnel underneath!" Misaki exclaimed.

Unconsciously Hiroki began to dig underneath the sand hill. The entire time he was thinking about Akihiko and his new story. What kind of relationship would the alien have with the man? And how lonely would the alien feel that he would still have to travel over hundreds of years alone? Are those feelings of loneliness from Akihiko before he moved to Japan?

"Hey, I think I feel our tunnels intersecting." Snapped out of his thoughts Hiroki felt an opening and a hand on the other side. As quickly as they touché they also pulled away. _Was that… Akihiko's?_

"Woops, sorry about that Hiroki!" Takahiro said, smiling.

Hiroki's eyes furrowed. Of course it wasn't Akihiko.

His hand was still in the sand, although he wasn't moving. He wanted to rest his hand against the hill when it suddenly collapsed. "Aw! That sucks! I guess our tunnels made it unstable." Takahiro said. Hiroki removed his hands and dusted them off, but noticed that Akihiko and Misaki were not moving.

"You two okay?"

They didn't say anything; instead they remove their hands from the pile of sand to reveal that their hands were intertwined. Misaki quickly pulled away, mumbling a 'sorry' while Akihiko went back to his dead-pan composure. Definitely weird.

After the mound collapsed all four headed to the water once again and swam with the waves. They later walked to the tide pools to take pictures of the star fishes and sea urchins. By the end of the day they had a picture, all four by the Cliffside before heading home. Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi were whispering to each other while Takahiro and Misaki fell asleep on each other. Hiroki was looking out the window and Akihiko began to write in his small notepad. "I didn't get to tell you this before, but my book I submitted to Marukawa publishing is already in the editing process. The final release should be after New Years."

Hiroki turned to his friend. "That's great!"

Akihiko scoffed. "I guess so… but we should be more worried about school. Starts in a week. Have you finished your summer assignment?"

"Yeah, have you?"

"Yes, but I really don't want to go back."

Hiroki chuckled. "Who does? Especially this year is about submitting our transcripts for college. It's going to be hectic."

"Takahiro said that he wanted to apply to M University."

Again with Takahiro. Is he the only subject Akihiko can talk about? "So what? You want to apply there?"

"Maybe."

Hiroki sighed and leaned his head against the window. "M University is okay but I think you should aim higher. I mean you can still be in contact with Takahiro like during weekends and stuff."

"What about you?"

The brunette shrugged. "I was planning T University or some school that has a high department in literature. I think you should be looking for a school in those levels too since you're going to be a writer."

"I don't want to be a writer. I write for myself and you."

"But you don't want to take over your father's company, do you?" Akihiko didn't reply. "You already have many stories written out. Become a writer, get famous and then live a rich and happy life."

At those words Akihiko gave a low chuckle. "You should be a career counselor."

"You know I hate people."

Suddenly a large amount of weight fell on Hiroki's left shoulder. He glanced over and saw Akihiko using him for support. "You mean you hate most people." His warm breath penetrated through Hiroki's thin shirt.

_I love you _was all Hiroki could think.

"No, I really hate people."

* * *

Author's Note: I just really needed to update this story in order for it to actually go somewhere. I believe from my notes with Fresh-Prince-Lover that a couple of chapters from now the real drama will kick it. Sorry there wasn't enough Misaki in this one though, I wanted to focus it more on Hiroki and Akihiko. Also if you haven't, read On Another Path by Don't Preach because it is an awesome twist of Hiroki and Akihiko.

When you're done reading that check out this video of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: www (dot)youtube(dot) com/ watch?v= 48wEEskIaH8&feature= channel_video_title. It is awesome, simple as that.

And while I continue to advertise anyone wants to follow me on tumblr or facebook (I obviously have nothing going on in my life that I have to turn to the internet for entertainment) My tumblr is mikuridaigo (dot) tumblr. As for my facebook, if wanted, I will give it in a private message and when you friend request, make sure to add your fanfiction or deviantart name so I know who you are. But please don't post things Junjou or SH related on by fb since my family is there too (disappointment). On tumblr it's fine.

Well that was long. Please review and hopefully the there will be a new chapter by Thanksgiving or so. Love you guys!


End file.
